cambios de humor y personalidad
by M neko-chan
Summary: ¿se imaginan a yui comportándose como una chica egocéntrica y maleducada y que al día siguiente se comporte todo lo contrario?¿que aran los sakamakis? y sumándole también a los mukamis y tsukinamis¿que aran estos 12 vampiros para que la humana vuelva hacer la de antes? y la pregunta del millón...¿por que se comporta así y quien es el culpable?
1. Chapter 1

** De mal humor**

En una mansión se encuentra una chica rubia removiéndose en la cama, que a la final resignada se levanta para salir de su habitación

-"ese ayato-kun…"-piensa enojada la ojirosa, por culpa de ese vampiro que se proclama 'ore-sama' no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, porque tenía miedo por lo que le dijo ayer

** *****flash back********

En un salón oscuro se encontraban dos personas, una estaba pegado a la pared y el otro la tenía por los hombros mientras succionaba su sangre con una sonrisa sádica

-a-ayato-kun-dijo la chica con voz debilitada mientras se removía para que la suelte, pero fue en vano porque ni siquiera lo pudo alejar un poco

-quédate quieta chichinasi-ordena el pelirojo con voz irritada

-y-ya p-para-le ruega al vampiro y empieza a sentir todo su cuerpo pesado

-más tarde terminamos con esto-le informa mientras la suelta y se limpia un hilillo de sangre, después de eso la ojirosa se desmalla

** *****fin del flash back*******

-que se piensan que soy, mínimo déjenme descansar apenas un día-murmura yui con los ojos cerrados, ya que está en la bañera jabonándose el cabello, después se envuelve en una toalla y se mira en el espejo, está más pálida de lo normal, tiene ojeras no tan pronunciadas pero están al fin y al cabo y por ultimo tiene las marcas de los colmillos del menor de los trillizos

-el día de mañana voy a parecer un colador-dice y sale del baño para irse a su cuarto, pero antes de llegar a su destino alguien la intercepta

-bitch-chan que sexy te ves con una toalla-comenta laito con voz melosa

-tsk, guarda tus comentarios para otro momento-le dice la rubia fríamente, justo en este momento aparece al que menos quería ver

-te ves mucho más sexy cuando estas enojada-ignora lo antes dicho

-y tú te verías decente si es que mantienes tu bocota cerrada-y sin más pasa al lado del vampiro que este último quedo en shock por lo que escucho

Llega a su pieza y se viste con lo de siempre

-*grrrr*-y se toca el vientre

-tengo hambre-y sale para ir a la cocina, hace ya como un año que vive en esa mansión así que ya conoce cada rincón del lugar

-mmm tengo ganas de una pizza-masculla mientras camina por los pasillos, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica se encuentra con el señor suelo

-que torpe eres-escucha que dice una voz perezosa

-no es mi culpa que algunas personas o mejor dicho vampiros no sepan que existe una cosa llamada CAMA que se usa para dormir-le espeta con molestia

-yo me duermo donde yo quiera-le contesta

-no estoy para perder el tiempo con alguien que se la pasa durmiendo casi 24 hs-y se reincorpora

-no te pases de lista-y la sujeta del pie para tirarla devuelta al piso

-suéltame-le replica

-a mí nadie me da órdenes-y aprieta más el agarre

-maldita sea te dije que me sueltes-y lanza una patada que justo da en las costillas del chico haciendo que afloje el agarre y esta aprovecho para correr su pie lejos del vampiro

-humana estúpida-dice shu con enojo

-te lo mereces por no soltarme-y se para

-vas a ver…-y se levanta para quedar sentado en el piso y extiende su brazo para agarrarla devuelta

-yo no lo haría si fuera tu-le advierte yui con una mirada tan fría que hizo que el de ojos azules se quedara tieso

-*grrrr*-suena el estómago de la rubia

-….?-la mira shu confundido

-si te hubieras acostado en otro lugar ahora yo estaría comiendo de mi rica pizza-y se va antes del que el chico diga nada

Camina un poco más y baja las escaleras, automáticamente se va a la cocina y empieza a buscar en la heladera los ingredientes para hacer su preciada pizza

-tch, no hay nada-se queja

-yui-san, que estás buscando?-pregunta alguien detrás suyo

-estoy buscando queso y levadura, pero parece que no hay-le responde a kanato sin mirarlo

-y por qué no comes unas de mis tortas?-le pregunta con inocencia

-yo no veo nada-y se hace un lado para que el chico vea el interior de la heladera

-mis…dulces…no están….¿¡te comiste mis pasteles!?-le grita el pelipurpura con furia

-yo no me comí nada-le dice con simpleza

-¡no mientas! ¡odio que me mientan en la cara!-le grita con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos

-no te estoy mintiendo-y cierra la puerta del refrigerador

-humana idiota, prepárate porque te voy a dar un castigo que nunca más en tu patética vida vas a olvidar-y se va acercando hacia la ojirosa peligrosamente

-te dije que yo no me comí nada-le repite con las cejas fruncidas, ¿que acaso no puede comer una pizza en paz?

-y todavía me seguís mintiendo eh, ¿teddy por qué los humanos son tan idiotas?-le pregunta a su oso de peluche

-"calma yui, no te enojes"-se dice así misma

-tienes razón teddy, los humanos son unos inútiles, para lo único que sirven son para alimentarnos-ok esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-¡yo no me comí nada!-le grita la ojirosa- cuando baje la heladera ya estaba así-intenta tranquilizarse pero falla en el intento-¡así que no digas esas estupideces porque ambos sabemos que no es cierto!-el pobre de kanato al ver como reacciono yui aprieta más el agarre a su oso de peluche

-b-bueno ya entendí, no hacía falta de que…-pero lo interrumpe

-maldita sea, ¿que acaso no puedo comer en paz una vez en la vida?-dice la rubia enojada

-….-el chico solo la mira con…¿miedo?

-a ver ya que tanto decís que los humanos son unos inútiles, préstame unos cuantos yenes-y le extiende la mano

-prestarte, para qué?-le inquiere

-es obvio no, para comprar algo para comer-le contesta

-no tengo-le dice

-no te creo a ver-y se acerca al vampiro y lo empieza a revisar de pies a cabeza

-pero que están haciendo?-pregunta una tercera voz

-tch, y después decís que los humanos no sirven para nada, ¿y ustedes qué? Ni siquiera tienes ni un centavo-y se aleja del pelipurpura

-*cof cof cof*-toce para que le presten atención

-reiji ayúdame-le pide su hermano, reiji se sorprende por la petición pero su rostro se muestra imperturbable

-a hola reiji-san-lo saluda yui como si nada

-que le estabas haciendo a kanato?-le pregunta con seriedad

-yo? Nada-le responde

-se volvió loca-comenta kanato mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro

-…?-reiji confundido encarna una ceja mirando a los dos presentes

-bueno yo me voy-avisa la ojirosa mientras se da la vuelta

-tú no te…-pero lo interrumpe

-no me jodas-le dice la chica y sale del lugar dejando a dos vampiros atónitos por su contestación

Y el día termino con una yui bastante molesta por no comer lo que quería y a algunos vampiros un tanto pensativos por el comportamiento de la chica

* * *

**hola a todos, bueno para empezar esto se me vino de repente así que lo escribí y bupm salio esto, no se si me quedo tan bien, pero buee no todo es perfecto, espero que les alla gustado y déjenme un review para saber su opinion**

**¡besitos!**


	2. instinto maternal

**holis! gracias por sus comentarios la verdad me alegraron mucho, que bueno que les allá gustado el primer cap, les mandaría private messaging pero no se como hacerlo :3 (tengo que aprender) bueno mejor no les hago esperar acá les dejo el segundo cap, nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Instinto maternal**

-*beeep beeeep beeep*-

-tch, que hora es ya?-se pregunta yui adormilada mientras se sienta en la cama

-mmm, son las 15:30pm, los chicos ya abran comido algo?-dice preocupada y se levanta para cambiarse en un santiamén, camina por los pasillos y baja las escaleras

-kanato-kun, ayato-kun, reiji-san, laito-kun, subaru-kun, shu-san!-los llama, en unos segundos los nombrados aparecen listo para el combate

-muchachos que hacen?-pregunta confundida, ya que subaru tiene sus manos como puños y mira para cada lado, reiji está de brazos cruzados pero se nota que está atento a cada movimiento y sonido que hay, kanato tiene a su oso en una mano listo para golpear a cualquiera que se le acerque, shu…bueno shu está en el piso roncando y por ultimo ayato y laito están en posiciones un tanto extrañas pero se podría decir que parecen karatecas, ya que laito tiene sus brazos levantados mientras se mantiene en equilibrio con un solo pie y ayato hace lo mismo

-donde están los intrusos bitch-chan?-pregunta laito y da unas cuantas patadas al aire mientras mueve sus brazos como loco y hace un gritito extraño

-intrusos? De qué hablan?-inquiere mirándolos

-como de que…?-empieza a decir subaru pero se calla al oler el ambiente, no hay nada fuera de lo normal

-para que nos llamaste?-pregunta reiji

-solo quería saber si comieron-le responde con una sonrisa

-tsk, que humana estúpida-masculla reiji, los demás concordaron por primera vez con su hermano

-reiji-san no digas eso, yo solo me preocupe por ustedes-le dice

-hmp-emite mientras se acomoda sus lentes

-nfu nfu, bitch-chan con respecto a tu pregunta anterior, yo no comí nada-le dice con una sonrisa marca laito en el rostro

-que quieres comer laito-kun?-le inquiere con inocencia

-mmm bueno yo quiero…-se acerca hacia ella y le rodea los hombros

-oye, no se tocan las cosas de ore-sama!-le replica ayato mientras se dirige hacia ellos dos

-mou, ayato-kun no seas mezquino-dice el de sombrero con diversión

-mezquino mis polainas, ella es mía!-y se la arrebata

-*suspira* yo me largo-dice reiji con tono cansino, sus hermanos son más molestos que la propia humana

-tch, que pérdida de tiempo-suelta subaru mientras se va también

-nee teddy ¿no te parece ridículo que se estén peleando por una humana?-le pregunta a su osito

-y lo dice el que tiene un oso de peluche en sus brazos-dice ayato

-con teddy no te metas!-le grita

-uhh me parece que acá se va armar otra discusión, bitch-chan vamos a un lugar más tranquilo-le dice a la ojirosa

-a ella no la llevas a ningún lado hormona andante!-le dice ayato con enojo

-que malo ayato-kun-dice laito mientras hace un puchero, y así sigue la discusión de estos trillizos hasta que…

-urusei-dice alguien

-tú no te metas holgazán-le espeta 'ore-sama'

-váyanse a gritar a otro lado-ignora lo antes dicho

-tsk-chasquean la lengua en respuesta

-oigan chicos, ya basta-habla por fin yui

-chichinasi, tu eres de ore-sama-y se señala

-nfu bitch-chan sigo con hambre-dice laito con su mirada pervertida

-…-y kanato no dice nada, pero por como la mira parece que quiere algo

-kanato-kun, que quieres?-le pregunta dulcemente

-oye te dije que eres mía-se queja el pelirojo

-ayato-kun no empieces-le dice un poco irritada

-pero…-iba a protestar

-a tu cuarto!-le ordena con las cejas fruncidas, los otros dos la miran como si estuviera loca y laito se va sin que los otros tres se den cuenta

-pero quien te crees para darme ord-no lo deja terminar

-a tu cuarto, ahora!-y le señala las escaleras

-soy el gran ore-sama, a mí nadie me da órdenes y mucho menos una huma-

-ayato-kun-lo nombra con un tono de voz bastante intimidante, mientras los otros están mirando todo en primera fila con unas palomitas y refrescos encima **(de donde lo sacaron, ni yo misma lose)**ayato al escuchar como lo llamo su chichinasi siente un frio en su espina dorsal, no sabía que la ojirosa podía hablar así

-tsk, está bien-acepta a regañadientes y se va, shu se atraganta con su bebida mientras que kanato le hace RCP a su teddy ya que se ahogó con una palomita

-resiste teddy!-le grita kanato mientras le hace presión en el pecho

-kanato, teddy ya se fue-dice shu y pone la mano en su hombro

-nooooo teddy!-grita melodramáticamente

-kanato-kun déjame intentarlo-le dice la rubia y agarra al peluche en su brazos

-yui-san no dejes que teddy muera-le pide el pelipurpura

-voy hacer lo que pueda-le dice y empieza con la acción, luego de unos tres minutos de estar apretando el pecho del oso para que largue lo que tenía en la garganta al fin lo pudo hacer

-ufff, kanato-kun teddy ya está bien-y le entrega el peluche

-teddy-y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas

-listo, ahora ya lárguense-dice shu mientras se recuesta en el sofá

-gracias yui-san-le agradece kanato

-de nada, quieres algo?-le inquiere

-mmm quiero unos dulces-le responde

-entonces enseguida te los voy a comprar-le dice con una sonrisa

-yo voy con vos-dice el pelipupura

-bueno, pero espérame que le voy avisar a reiji-san-y se da la vuelta para ir al laboratorio de reiji

Pasados unos minutos…

-*toc toc*-

-pase-dice al fin

-reiji-san, vine para decirte que voy a salir con kanato-kun para comprar algunas cosas-le dice sin siquiera tartamudear como lo hacía antes

-no-le dice cortante

-reiji-san…-lo nombra con voz apagada, el de ojos magenta la mira y ve que tiene la cabeza gacha

-no tienes permitido salir de este lugar, salgo para ir a la escuela-le recuerda con voz neutra

-pero solo es para comprar algunas cosas, no voy a intentar escapar-le dice

-no-y desvía la mirada

-porfis-le insiste mientras pone la cara de perrito mojado

-….*suspira*está bien-acepta

-siiii, reiji-san cuando vuelva te voy a cocinar algo especialmente para vos-le dice animada

-ten-le extiende una tarjeta

-voy a tratar de venir lo más rápido posible, hasta luego-y se despide de reiji con un beso en la mejilla, el vampiro abre los ojos como platos de la sorpresa y solo ve como la chica cierra la puerta

-listo ya nos podemos ir-le informa a kanato que está parado en la puerta de entrada, este solo asiente con la cabeza y ambos salen, en vez de ir en la limusina deciden ir en un transporte público, esperan unos 15 min y ven de lejos como el bus llega hacia ellos

-vamos kanato-kun-le dice al chico y le agarra de la mano para que entre con ella al autobús, pagan los boletos y se sientan al fondo de todo, poco a poco el transporte se va llenando, todo sería normal salgo que a kanato le incomoda las miradas de algunas chicas hacia su persona

-estúpidas humanas-murmura el vampiro

-que sucede kanato-kun?-le pregunta yui preocupada

-nada-le responde secamente, la ojirosa sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño

-q-que haces?-inquiere avergonzado

-nada-es su simple respuesta, el otro al sentir la caricia de la chica se relaja y se olvida de esas miradas lascivas de esas tipas, la rubia al darse cuenta que ya se relajó solo ensancha más su sonrisa, no sabe qué fue lo que lo puso así a su vampiro, pero ella no iba a permitir que se sienta incomodo de nueva cuenta

-ya llegamos-le informa al pelipurpura, bajan y empiezan a caminar

-kanato-kun adonde podemos ir a comprar esos dulces?-le pregunta mirándolo

-es por acá-y se adelanta dejando a la ojirosa atrás

-espera kanato-kun!-le dice pero el otro ni siquiera suaviza el paso solo lo acelera

-*suspira* genial y ahora que…?-y choca con alguien

-lo siento-dice la voz desconocida

-p-perdón fue mi culpa-dice mientras levanta la mirada para ver a…

-ganado?-

-ruki-kun?-y parpadea confusa

-y donde están esos sakamakis?-le inquiere mirando atrás de ella

-vine con kanato-kun-le responde

-y me supongo que te dejo acá mientras él se fue corriendo a quien sabe dónde, típico de un sakamaki-y se cruza de brazos

-y que haces por acá?-cambia de tema, tiene que admitir que le molestó ese comentario

-vine a comprar algunas cosas, ahora que recuerdo falta…-pero alguien lo interrumpe

-hola…yui-san-saluda una voz bastante tímida

-hola azusa-kun-y le sonríe maternalmente, ese chico siempre le pareció tierno

-estas…sola?-le pregunta

-no vine con kanato-kun, pero lo perdí de vista, quieres venir con migo?-y lo mira esperando su respuesta

-…bueno-acepta

-vamos-y le agarra de la mano, esa acción sorprende a ruki y más a azusa, pero no dicen nada, yui ignorante a eso solo sonríe contenta

-*grrrr*-los tres paran en seco y ruki mira fijamente a la rubia

-yui-san…eso…fue…tu…estomago?-pregunta con inocencia

-s-si es que no comí nada-le responde avergonzada-azusa-kun quieres comer con migo?-

-…mmm…esta…bien-y asiente con la cabeza

-por allá hay un bar-informa ruki, se está molestando un poco que la chica solo le de atención a su hermano menor, los otros dos se dirigen en esa dirección olvidándose de que hay otra persona con ellos y molestando más al mukami mayor . Entran al local y se sientan en una mesa

-que quieres comer?-le pregunta al chico tímido

-…no se-le contesta, luego de estar pensando que pedir y después llamar al mesero para que les tomen sus ordenes, todos comen normalmente…va solo uno ya que la ojirosa le da de comer a azusa como si fuera un bebe

-a ver abre la boquita-le dice mientras le acerca el tenedor con un poco de arroz

-haa-emite mientras abre la boca

-puede comer solo-le dice el mayor de los mukamis

-shhh-le chita yui

-tsk-chaquea la lengua molesto

-y le gusta?-le pregunta como si estuviera hablando con un niño

-si-es su simple respuesta, parece que a azusa no le molesta de que lo trate así

-que buen chico, ahora coma un poco de verdura-y le acerca un pedazo de zanahoria

-que no ven que todos nos están mirando?-suelta ruki con incomodidad

-y a mí que me importa que los demás nos miren, yo solo le estoy dando de comer a mi azusa-kun-y le sonríe cariñosamente al nombrado, el otro al escuchar eso piensa otra cosa

-acaso te gusta…?-pero se calla al ver como yui le limpia la mejilla a su hermano, mientras que este último solo sonríe como idiota, pasados unos minutos salen del lugar y ruki suelta un suspiro

-sucede algo ruki-kun?-le inquiere la chica

-no nada, salgo que mañana vamos a salir en internet-le dice, si no fuera por el ganado y el otro que no protestaba los otros clientes que estaban en el local no hubieran grabado ni sacado fotos de como una chica de 18 años le da de comer a otro de casi su misma edad

-internet? No entiendo-admite confusa

-tch, no puedes darle de comer a un muchacho que tiene más de 5 años-le dice

-y por qué no? Yo solo estaba procurando de que azusa-kun coma bien, y de que vamos a salir en internet no te parece bueno? Vamos hacer famosos-dice contenta, el pelinegro al escuchar esa respuesta se golpea su frente con la palma de su mano

\- es estúpida o se hace?-murmura

-azusa-kun mira-escucha que dice mientras señala una tienda de ropa

-es…lindo-opina el vampiro

-si mucho-le segundea la chica, lo que tanto miran es un enterizo de bebe

-no quieres uno?-pregunta yui

-pfff-emite ruki mientras se tapa la boca

-no…gracias-responde

-estoy segura de que te quedaría bien-comenta

-no…creo..que allá…uno..de…..mí..talle-

-mmm en eso puede ser que tengas razón-

-jajajaj-explota ruki

-vámonos azusa-kun creo que tu hermano se volvió loco-y dejan al chico solo, este último se retuerce de la risa y todo porque se imaginó a su hermano menor con un enterizo de bebe **(no se ustedes, pero no les parecería kawaii?...jajajaa** **okno)** se la pasaron viendo cada tienda que les parecía interesante hasta que un grito ensordecedor les llamo la atención

-así que me jedaste para irte con este mukami?!-le grita colérico kanato

-kanato-kun-lo nombra mirándolo

-respóndeme!-le exige

-no hables tan fuerte-le dice mientras hace un gesto con su mano

-yui-san cómo pudiste!-dice el pelipurpura con la cabeza gacha

-pobre chico-comenta uno

-si pobrecito parece que está a punto de llorar-dice otro

-la chica que tiene como novia es una zo…-pero el desconocido se calla por la potente voz de la rubia

-cierren sus malditas bocas!-grita a todo pulmón, los que están viendo la escenita se callan de inmediato

-kanato-kun…-y se acerca hacia el a paso lento, pero se ve que el muchacho no tiene la intención de mirarla a la cara, así que esta le agarra del mentón obligándolo a que la mire

-no te cambie, te perdí de vista y justo me choque con ruki-kun que vino junto con azusa-kun, no te cambiaría por nada-y acto seguido lo abraza protectoramente, los demás solo aplauden y chiflan felicitando la reconciliación de la 'pareja'

-entonces…yui-san no…me..quiere?-pregunta con tristeza el chico de la boina, esa pregunta hace que la ojirasa rompa el abrazo y valla hacia este pero con kanato sujetando su mano izquierda

-no es eso, yo los quiero a los dos por igual, son mis chicos-y le acaricia la cabeza con dulzura, kanato carraspea por como la humana le hace mimos a un mukami pero yui ignora eso para agarrar la mano del chico.

Si lo ves de lejos se podría decir que es una madre con sus hijos a cada lado de ella mientras lleva algunas bolsas, pero si lo ves de cerca se ve a una chica con otros dos chicos a cada lado de ella que se comportan como infantes

-mami….tengo frio-le dice azusa apegándose más a ella

-oye no la abraces con tanta confianza-le reclama kanato

-ya ya chicos-intenta calmarlos la chica con una sonrisa

-al fin te encontramos-dice una tercer voz, los otros tres dirigen su mirar para ver a…

-reiji-san-pero no está solo también están los demás hermanos

-nfu me tenías preocupado bitch-chan-dice laito mientras se acomoda su sombrero

-qué mujer problemática-suelta shu

-que fastidio-comenta subaru

-oye, mocosos suelten a chichinasi-y es ahí cuando los demás se dan cuenta de que la humada tiene a dos personas encima

-ayato-kun no les hables así-los defiende y es así como empieza una discusión entre todos, para suerte de yui llega alguien salgo que hay un pequeño problema…

-así que aquí se encontraban, azusa vámonos-le dice ruki

-no-se niega el chico

-tsk, ya deja de comportarte como un niñato-y se acerca a este

-por qué no van a comer a la casa?-invita la ojirosa

-no quiero a ninguna peste en mi casa-dice ayato

-y con qué permiso los invitas?-le pregunta reiji molesto

-ja! Como que me gustaría ir a ese lugar infectado de idiotas-suelta ruki

-perdón?!-dicen los sakamakis

-oigan chicos ya paren-se mete la chica

-tch, discutir con ustedes es una pérdida de tiempo, vámonos azusa-y se da la vuelta

-vámonos-dice el de lentes imitando su acción

-todavía sigue en pie lo de comer todos juntos?-pregunta yui

-no!-gritan los demás en respuesta y se acercan a ella para que suelte a esos dos

-noo, mis niños!-dice la ojirosa mientras que laito, subaru y shu tironean a kanano y ruki, ayato y reiji hacen lo mismo pero con azusa, tienen que admitir que se les resulta difícil sepáralos de la humana, ósea los primeros de cada lado reciben bolsazos sin consideración por parte de la rubia y además aunque la chica parezca frágil no lo es en lo absoluto, ¿Cómo puede una simple humana tener más fuerza que los vampiros?¡y encima son seis de ellos!, se sorprenden de que todavía no tenga nada roto, luego de unos 10 min más de forcejeo al fin los pudieron separar

-noooo mami!-grita azusa mientras es arrastrado por su hermano

-azusa-kun, mi hijo!-grita yui mientras es arrastrada por subaru siendo seguido por los demás

Llegan a la mansión y subaru deja a la novia de sacrificio en uno de los sofás

-mi hijo?! Acaso se te zafo un tornillo?!-inquiere el albino

-que malos son, no pueden separar a una madre de su hijo de esa manera-dice la pelirubia con tristeza

-la perdimos-comenta el albino

-de seguro está enferma-opina ayato

-si enferma de la cabeza-dice laito

-para mi esta como siempre-comenta kanato, los demás lo miran con unas caras indescifrables

-capaz esta así por…-no termina la oración por el grito que dio la otra

-kanato-kun!-lo llama

-sí que qui..-ni siquiera lo dejo terminar porque se tiro encima de el

-yo te voy a cuidar, te voy a dar cariño, no te voy a dejar solo..-le empieza a decir

-si no hay ninguna duda, está ya está chapita-confirma subaru, los demás solo miran la escena con ¿envidia?

-me repugnan-comenta ore-sama

-y tú crees que a mí me parece bonito?-dice laito con una mueca de disgusto y así los otros dan su opinión de lo que ven sus ojos, si pensaron de que la rubia no los escucha están bastante equivocados, está escuchando todo

-"que lindo son cuando se ponen celosos"-piensa la chica, deja de abrazar al pelipurpura y se dirige a lo que están cuchicheando como viejas

-chicos-les llama la atención

-que-dice uno de ellos

-cambien esas caras, si lo que quieren son mimos solo pídanmelo-y sonríe divertida

-ja! Como que algunos de nosotros vamos a querer…-y calla abruptamente al ver como sus hermanos están encima de la ojirosa abrazándola, hasta shu está ahí, bueno si su hermano bueno para nada está ahí ¿Por qué el no?, y reiji también se suma, luego de eso yui se va a cocinar

_En la casa de los mukamis…_

-*sollozos*-

-oye, que le pasa?-le pregunta a su hermano

-esta así por el ganado-y larga un suspiro cansino

-por la cerda? Y ella que tiene que ver en esto?-le cuestiona sin entender

-es una larga historia-y ambos dirigen su mirar en un rincón donde se encuentra a azusa todo un bicho bolita mientras dice 'mami'

-hola!-grita un voz

-kou-dice su nombre al ver como este entra al living

-que me perdí-dice el rubio mirando al vampiro que está llorando en un rincón

-esta así por la cerda-le dice yuma

-M neko-chan causo esto?-y los otros dos solo asienten con la cabeza confirmando su pregunta

-mami!-grita más fuerte el otro, luego de unos 15 min aproximadamente…

-tch, esto ya me está hartando-se queja yuma

-a mi igual-lo apoya kou

-y que quieren que haga? Si no se calló desde que vinimos, no se va a callar en un buen rato-dice ruki

-yo tengo una idea-suelta yuma con una sonrisa

-y cuál es?-preguntan los otros dos, el grandote solo ensancha más su sonrisa para luego decir su brillante idea

-pues verán….

_Volviendo con los sakamakis…_

-ni loco me pienso poner esto!-dice ayato

-te lo pondrás y punto-le corta yui mientras le pone un babero de color rojo con unos dibujitos en el medio, el pelirojo mira para que alguien lo ayude pero eso es imposible, no solo el hecho de que los otros también tienen uno sino también que tienen miedo de decirle que no a la humana, para yui que sus vampiros le estén haciendo caso sin rechistar es algo bueno, salgo que al principio tuvo algunos inconvenientes con ayato pero parece que ya se dio cuenta quien manda en esa casa

\- a comer-dice con tono cantarín y mira como sus vampiros comen tranquilamente o va para ella, porque en realidad los pobres están luchando por comer un bocado con esos malditos cubiertos para bebes, ¿Cómo los muy malditos pueden llamarlos cubiertos?

_Volviendo con los mukamis…._

-y como me veo?-les pregunta a los cuatro pares de ojos que lo miran fijamente

-la peluca está un poco chueca-le avisa ruki, la idea de yuma fue vestir a kou en yui para que azusa deje de llorar, al principio el idol se resistió pero con las insistencia de ambos acepto, así que fueron al cuarto de este y empezaron a buscar alguna ropa que se parezca femenina, para la sorpresa de ambos kou ya tenía ropa de chica y lo que es más es exactamente las prendas que usa Eva, cuando vieron eso pensaron que era mejor no preguntar el por qué, después buscaron una peluca que se parezca al que tiene la muchacha y luego empezaron a transformar a su hermano

-ahora solo falta esto-le dice yuma mientras le muestra unos lentes de contacto de color rosa, kou los toma y se los pone

-y listo-dicen los otros dos al unísono, se parece un poco a la humana, ahora es hora de saber si travestir a su hermano dio frutos, se van al living y ven que el chico no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar

-azusa-lo llama yuma acercándose a el

-…-no responde, ruki le da un codazo a 'yui' y 'esta' entiende el mensaje, se aclara la garganta y…

-azusa-kun-los otros dos se sorprenden internamente, hasta ellos mismos pensaron de que era la humana delante de ellos

-…mami-dice el menor dejando de sollozar

-si soy tu mami-y sonríe falsamente-"me deben una grande chicos"-se dice mentalmente

-mami…esta…mas….plana-a kou le sale una gotita estilo anime detrás de su cabeza mientras que los otros dos intentan no carcajearse y hacer que su diversión acabe

Luego de eso el vampiro no se despegó de 'yui', para mala suerte del chico, pero buena para ruki y yuma, que hasta incluso sacaron fotos y todo, alegando que eran para recuerdo

Y así termino el día para estos vampiros y humana, y si se preguntan qué paso con los sakamakis bueno al final tuvieron que comer con las manos porque perdieron contra unos cubiertos de plásticos y no sin antes recibir un coscorrón por parte de su 'mama'

* * *

**bueno y ahí termina, no se si es gracioso pero espero que lo sea para ustedes, no olviden de dejarme un review para saber si les gusto, ha! y discúlpenme por tardar en subir es que los malditos profesores me están dando trabajos pract. y tareas a full, así que voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, desde ya muchas gracias por leer el fic y gracias por la buena onda**

**¡besitos!**


	3. chica mala y bromista

**y aquí les dejo el cap n° 3, espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por sus comentarios**

* * *

**Chica mala y bromista**

Todos están durmiendo de lo más bien hasta que…

-mis revistas porno! **(me imagino que ya saben quién es pero aun así…laito)**

-mi cabello! **(ayato)**

-noooo teddy! **(kanato)**

-mis bebes! **(reiji)**

-ah! Que!-se levanta de golpe shu

-tsk, ya cállense que quiero dormir!-se queja subaru desde su habitación

-jijiji-ríe suavemente yui que esta recostada en la cama

Los que gritaron empiezan a buscar algún rastro para averiguar quien fue, pero lastimosamente no encuentran nada, ni siquiera una fragancia diferente a la de ellos, así que todos bajan hechos unas fieras, excepto shu y subaru que devuelta se durmieron

-devuélvame mis revistas-exige laito

-quien le hizo esto a mi teddy!-y muestra a su osito con dos parches ya que el único ojo que le quedaba desapareció misteriosamente

-no se quien le hizo eso a tu peluche horrible, quiero saber quién me hizo esto-y se quita la gorra para mostrar su…

-…quien fue? Tengo que felicitarlo-dice laito divertido

-tch, maldito…-murmura ayato con enojo

-*cof cof* tal parece que nadie de nosotros hizo nada, los únicos sospechosos son los otros tres que no están presentes en este momento-suelta reiji acomodándose sus lentes

\- y quieres que vallamos a buscarlos-en vez de preguntarle es más una afirmación

-exactamente-dice el de ojos magenta

-ok, ustedes busquen a shu-kun y subaru-kun que yo voy por bitch-chan-y se da la vuelta para irse pero…

-si das un paso te juro que te castro-le amenaza el pelirrojo, el otro traga en seco

-teddy y yo vamos por yui-san-dice kanato

-ja! Ni hablar, ella es mía así que yo la busco-dice arrogantemente

-pero si te ve con ese corte nuevo, creo que te va a confundir con otra cosa-comenta el pervertido

-…-se queda mudo

-ya dejen de discutir por idioteces y vallan por….-pero se calla al escuchar pasos acercándose a donde están

-hola chicos-saluda la ojirosa

-ni siquiera dejan dormir-justo llega subaru con una mascarilla de pepino en la cara

-que ruidosos son, los vampiros también necesitan dormir, saben?-y shu aparece de la nada con garabatos en el rostro, los demás los miran extraños

-que tanto ven-dice el albino con enojo

-que te hiciste en la cara?-le pregunta reiji

-he? Ha! Te refieres a esto? Es una mascarilla de pepino-le responde con simpleza

-y para que carajos te pusiste esa cosa, pareces el cuco en persona-comenta ayato

-además eso se hacen las mujeres-dice laito

-y tu como sabes eso?-inquiere kanato

-lo leí en una revista-

-aha…bueno y tu shu…-y le señala el rostro

-que, que tengo-y se toca la cara, la rubia le da un espejo de mano y el de ojos azules se lo arrebata para ver que alguien le escribió su hermoso rostro

-ayato-kun tu…-dice yui mientras mira un lugar en especifico

-se parece…-empieza a decir shu

-a un…-le sigue subaru

-pene-termina la oración la ojirosa, los demás se contienen por no reír

-pero que falta de modales-dice reiji con enojo fingido

-pero es que es verdad, incluso se tomaron la molestia en dibujarle la raya y todo-dice yui señalando la cabeza del vampiro

-pfff jajajjaajja-explotan los demás

-ya cállense-dice el pelirojo

-cabeza de pene jajajjaj-dice laito con lagrimitas en los ojos

-oigan chicos no se rían que el pene gigante se está molestando-y señala al nombrado, pero con ese comentario lo que ocasiono fue que se carcajeen más fuerte

-tsk-ayato se va hecho una furia y sin que los demás lo noten la chica sonríe con malicia

-"no saben lo que les espera chicos muajajjajajaja"-piensa, después de unas horas todos ya están listos para ir a la escuela, o va la mayoría porque estarían en la limusina de no ser que el mayor de todos está tardando demasiado

-de seguro se puso una mascarilla al igual que subaru-dice laito con tono burlón

-que dijiste?!-grita enojado el nombrado y golpea una pared dejando un hoyo bastante profundo

-ya basta-ordena reiji-"ahora resulta que el menor de todos es afeminado"-piensa para si

-a ore-sama no le gusta esperar-se queja ayato

-shu-san es mejor que te apures, porque a pene-sama no le gusta esperar!-grita yui

-jajaj esa estuvo buena bitch-chan-le dice el mayor de los trillizos

-tch, que ruidosos-y al fin aparece

-ya era hora-comenta el de lentes

-si como digas-le resta importancia

-shu-san tienes algo por acá-le dice la ojirosa

-no se me sale, es marcador indeleble-le dice

-ya dejen de hablar y entren a la limusina-les manda reiji, los otros dos acatan y se introducen en el vehículo, luego de unos 40 min llegan a su destino, bajan del transporte y empiezan a caminar para entrar al establecimiento

-no se metan en problemas-les recuerda el otaku de las vajillas

-si si-le restan importancias los trillizos y el menor de todos

-bueno después nos vemos reiji-san, hasta luego bigote-dice yui mientras se va

-pfff-emiten los demás menos el mayor ya que él no tiene la culpa de tener eso pintado en su rostro, la rubia entra al salón y ve a algunas personas dentro

-"mmm no creo que los otros entren rápido al aula"-se dice mentalmente

-oigan yuju-les llama la atención a los que están ahí

-que quieres?-le pregunta una de mala gana

-les gustaría tener algo de sus preciados sakamakis?-y muestra cosas de estos últimos, si ella fue quien hizo esas travesuras por así decirlo, no podía dormir y estaba aburrida así que se le ocurrió molestar a los vampiros que conviven con ella

-ha!-pegan un gritito de emoción

-y…?-pregunta divertida

-yo quiero esto!-dice una

-y yo esto!-dice otra y así siguen con las demás que se matan entre sí para conseguir el objeto de su vampiro favorito, luego de poder tranquilizar a las chicas y darle lo que quería a la mejor subastadora recordó que todavía tiene una última cosa por vender

-"no creo que quieran comprarme eso…pero los que están allá si"-y se dirige a un grupo de chicos

-disculpen que los moleste , pero no me quieren comprar esto?-y les muestra las revistas porno, apenas los otros vieron eso en sus manos cada uno de ellos se tiraron como palomita para agarrar uno, los vendió a la velocidad de la luz, salvo que uno lo intercambio por otra cosa que más adelante lo va a usar

Después del intercambio, conto cuanto consiguió por vender esas cosas sin importancia y como se lo esperaba tiene bastante, justo lo que necesita

-ha! Y por cierto….-les empieza a decir mientras los demás la escuchan atentamente y luego asienten con la cabeza con una grande sonrisa, después de eso justo llegan los otros dos vampiritos seguidos del profesor, que parece que intentaron saltearse la clase pero no pudieron **(ja! Eso les pasa por vagos)** yui se va a su asiento y finge que presta atención a la clase

-*riiiinnn riiiiinnn*-se escucha por todo el establecimiento, todos los alumnos salen del salón y los únicos que están ahí son: yui, ayato y kanato

-oye chichinasi, a dónde vas?-le pregunta el pelirojo ya que ve como la chica está guardando sus cosas

-por ahí, después nos vemos-y se va dejando con la palabra en la boca al otro, camina por los pasillos a paso calmo y se va a la azotea

-*inhala y exhala* haaa que linda noche, justo para hacer algunas bromitas-dice con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se sienta pero antes de poder hacer algo más alguien abre la puerta

-no esperaba verte aquí, bitch-chan-le dice laito con voz cantarina

-lo mismo digo-dice la chica

-heee así que vas a saltearte algunas clases-y le señala su bolso

-si cero ganas de hacer nada-le dice con flojera

-jaja que chica mala-comenta y se acerca hacia ella

-no creo que sea para tanto-le resta importancia

-para reiji si-le recuerda

-después hablo con el-y se encoge de hombros

-bitch-chan estas bastante cambiada-suelta laito de repente

-yo siento que estoy normal, y cambiando de tema…-y lo mira, no quiere admitirlo pero necesita que el mayor de los trillizos la ayude con su plan

-si?-y encarna una ceja

-necesito que hagas una cosa-

-qué cosa?-

-que le digas a todo el cole que va a ver una fiesta en la mansión-le dice al fin

-para qué? acaso es el cumpleaños de alguien?-pregunta confundido

-es para ustedes tontito, así se divierten un poco, que dices?-y lo mira atentamente

-mmm si es para nosotros con mucho gusto-y se estrechan las manos, después los dos empiezan a hablar sobre algunos detalles para la fiesta

Pasados unas horas…

-como que invitaste a todo el colegio!-grita enojado reiji

-no grites, pobre de mis tímpanos-dice yui mientras se toca los oidos

-por qué hiciste eso?-pregunta ya más calmado

-y porque si, desde que vivo acá parece más un cementerio que otra cosa así que se me ocurrió en hacer una fiesta para animar este lugar-le responde con simpleza

-maldita humana…-dice reiji todo rojo de la furia

-tengo que ayudar en la cocina, tu compra estas cosas-y le entrega un papel

-…un almohadón? Vaselina? Preservativos?! Oye que es esto?!-le pregunta exaltado

-es una lista, solo ve compra lo que está escrito en este papel y tráemelo-le dice

-yo no pienso…-pero se calla al ver como la chica tiene en sus manos una de sus finas tazas **(de donde lo saco?)** con una sonrisa maquiavélica

-qué decías?-pregunta con inocencia fingida

-que enseguida te traigo lo que me pediste-y se va como un rayo, la ojirosa se va a la cocina para ayudar a los cocineros

-no se aburren?-inquiere mirando a los que están ahí dentro, los demás niegan con la cabeza, la chica apoya un estéreo que dios sabe de dónde lo saco y pone música

En una limusina…

-bebidas…listo, gorritos para fiesta…listo, marihuana…-empieza a decir laito mientras tacha todo lo comprado, habían arreglado que cuando termine la hora de clases él vaya en otra limusina para comprar las cosas principales para la fiesta

-ya llegamos-le dice el chofer mientras le abre la puerta, el chico baja y se dirige a la puerta con el chofer atrás siguiéndole ya que este último tiene las compras, abre la puerta y…

-pero que…?-se pregunta mientras se dirige a cierto lugar donde se escucha ¿música?, entra a la cocina y…

-con los terroristas ta ta ta tatatata-canta yui y después todos empiezan a bailar como locos, yui tiene a un pollo crudo en sus manos mientras lo hace bailar quien sabe qué cosa, los cocineros se mueven de un lado a otro mientras revolean sus delantales, kanato tiene a su teddy en su entrepierna mientras se mueve de adelante hacia atrás **(pobre teddy :'( )**, subaru baila cerca de la pared mientras da unos cuantos golpes en estos y dejando de paso unos hoyos no tan profundos, ayato tiene su gorra en una de sus manos mientras que su cabeza está cerca del trasero de shu que este último está apoyado en la mesada y ambos se mueven en 'armonía'**(si no entienden, lo que quiero decir es que ayato como tiene la cabeza rapada y se parece a la cabeza de _esa_ parte masculina, es como que un pene gigante le está** **dando duro a shu)** laito sonríe y se suma también a la diversión, luego de esa extraña pero divertida escena todos están esperando a que los invitados lleguen

-*toc toc*-se escucha y reiji es el que abre la puerta para hacer pasar a los humanos, que parece que todos arreglaron para venir a la misma hora

-que empiece la diversión!-grita laito y pone la música a todo volumen, todos empiezan a bailar y a beber cualquier cosa que encuentran, incluso los vampiros empiezan a dejarse llevar mientras que yui está viendo todo con una sonrisa en su rostro

A la mañana siguiente…

-haa mi cabeza-se queja ayato mientras se reincorpora y se toca la cabeza para calmar el dolor

-mmm dónde estoy?-se pregunta subaru viendo para todos lados

-quítense de encima-dice shu mientras corre a kanato y reiji

-que paso anoche?-pregunta kanato

-no lose-responde reiji

-oigan…-les llama la atención subaru

-que carajos!-exclaman los demás mientras se ven así mismo

-por qué tengo esto?!-grita ayato mientras se señala

-pero que corno paso anoche?!-preguntan los demás

-al fin despiertan bellos durmientes-dice una voz bastante conocidas para todos

-yui-san/humana/chichinasi/mujer ruidosa-

-que lindas ropas-dice la chica con una sonrisa burlona

-que paso anoche?!-gritan todos mirando a la ojirosa

-bueno…-empieza a decir esta

Mientras que con otros cuatro vampiros…

-tch, no quiero estar en el mismo techo que esos idiotas-dice yuma

-no tenemos opción-le recuerda kou

-no estaríamos yendo…hacia allá…de no ser..por…-y mira a cierta personita

-ya dije que lo siento-dice ruki

-con un lo siento no nos devolverás la casa-le dice kou

-quien va hacer tan idiota de quemar la cocina?-se pregunta yuma

-ahí….tienes…a ruki-le responde azusa

-y todo por querer hacerse un huevo frito-suelta kou

-no hay que dejar que ruki se acerque a la cocina nunca más-dice yuma

-si-concuerdan los otros dos

-maldita cocina-murmura el mal cocinero

-chicos…ese no es laito?!-pregunta kou apuntando a cierto lugar

-pero que le paso?-pregunta yuma mirando al chico

-no se-responden los demás mientras ven al vampiro, que este último está colgado de la reja de la mansión todo desnudo con un cartel colgando por su cuello que dice 'soy un homosexual'

-ok, acá hubo una fiesta y no nos invitaron-dice kou con enojo

-qué hacemos con este-señala a laito que parece que estar durmiendo

-desátalo y cárgalo-le ordena el mayor de los mukamis, el otro acata la orden y entran como si nada al territorio 'enemigo' para después tocar la puerta y esperar a que les abran

-hola chicos-saluda yui

-hola-dicen los demás

-pasen-y se hace a un lado para que se introduzcan al lugar, los otros entran

-donde están _esos_?-pregunta yuma

-están en el living mirando un video, quieren verlo?-y se va seguido de los otros cuatro

-chicos tenemos visitas-dice la rubia, pero los hermanos sakamakis ni siquiera la escuchan ya que están en shock por lo que ven en la pantalla

-vengan siéntanse-les invita la humana y pone el video desde el principio

******en la pantalla*****

Todos están bailando como locos, se notan que están borrachos o drogados

-jajajjaja-se ríe ayato al ver como baila reiji, que este último baila normal así que eso comprueba que ayato está muy entonado

-ahora es nuestro turno-dice shu y agarra a kanato para hacer un baile XXX

-te dije que no me mires!-le grita subaru a una planta

-fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo!-dice yui y otros más a laito que tiene una jarra llena de quien sabe qué cosa

-ok-dice y se toma el liquido

-ya no me mires!-explota el albino y empieza a ahorcar a la pobre planta

-deja de reírte como un idiota-dice reiji y le da una piña a el pelirrojo que este último cae al suelo

-no que teddy se va a poner celoso-se intenta zafar kanato del agarre de shu

-oigan chicos-les llama la rubia para tirarles unas prendas

-pónganse eso-y desaparece entre la gente, los otros como están drogados gracias a la humana no protestan y se desvisten para ponerse lo que le dio la chica

-sigamos con la diversión!-dice laito con las mejillas sonrojadas

Luego de unas horas más, los invitados se van dejando la casa/mansión un desastre

-bueno es hora de dormir-dice laito

-todavía podemos seguir-dice ayato

-pero todos ya se fueron, va hacer aburrido-opina subaru

-mmmm y si…-empieza a decir shu y mira a sus hermanos y luego todos sonríen con complicidad, se acercan a laito y sin previo aviso se lo llevan…

-bueno fue muy…-empieza a decir kou

-todavía falta lo mejor-le corta la rubia señalando la tele, todos miran atentamente la pantalla y lo que ven a continuación les da ganas de devolver lo que comieron, que no es mucho por la culpa del cerebro de la familia pero bue

-no esperen nooo!-grita laito en el video mientras que subaru junto con la ayuda de kanato lo sostienen de los brazos y piernas y ayato….bueno creo que ya saben lo que le van hacer, después de unas cuantas horas el video por fin termina

\- bravo!-dice yui mientras aplaude

-qué asco-opina yuma

-por primera vez en la vida me compadezco de laito-suelta kou

-que…fue..lo..qué..le…hicieron?-pregunta azusa con inocencia

-ejercicio-dice rápidamente ruki al ver como el idol abría su boca para responderle

-oiga y ustedes…-empieza a decir yuma mientras señala a los sakamakis, y es ahí cuando los demás mukamis se dan cuenta de las vestimentas de estos

-bonita ropa interior-le dice ruki a reiji con tono burlón

-tch-emite mientras desvía la mirada, se habían olvidado de cambiarse

-el traje de payaso te sienta bien-le dice kou a subaru

-bonitas orejas pelona-se burla yuma de ayato (el pelirrojo esta vestido como una conejita playboy)

-y este…de que…esta…disfrazado?-pregunta azusa apuntando a shu

-mmm creo que del zorro-dice kou mirando al chico

-el zorro violador de hermanos-le corrige ruki

-no me lo recuerdes-le dice yuma con asco al recordar como todos los sakamakis violaron al mayor de los trillizos

-mmm-se escucha, todos dirigen su mirar a cierta persona

-ha! Cierto, lo encontramos afuera atado-dice yuma mientras deja el cuerpo de la víctima en el piso

-vos que estas vestido como una enfermera ven y revisa que tu hermano este bien-le dice kou a kanato, este último se acerca al cuerpo del chico y…

-está bien-dice simplemente

-miren se está despertando-les avisa yui y los demás miran a laito

-que paso? Y por qué están estos aquí?-y señala a los mukamis

-las preguntas déjalo para después, ahora ve a ponerte algo de ropa-le manda el de ojos magenta

-hu? Por qué?-pregunta confundido, todavía no se da cuenta de que está desnudo

-pues por….-empieza a decir shu y lo señala, el otro se mira y se percata de como esta, y los otros no pudieron contenerse en mirarle ahí abajo y se sorprenden por lo que ven

-no puede ser-suelta kou

-hasta a mí me sorprende-dice yuma

-…sin comentarios-dice ruki

-ja! Y con esa cosa alardea-suelta ayato

-qué vergüenza-dice reiji mientras se acomoda sus lentes

-vaya laito-kun, estas seguro de que sos hombre?-le pregunta la chica con tono burlón

-hasta la mía es más grande-confiesa kanato

-parece un maní-opina subaru

-que le ven esas tipas entonces?-se pregunta shu

-no lose, tu dinos porque le diste duro contra el muro cuando el pobre te pedía a gritos que pares de hacerlo-le dice la ojirosa, el de pelo anaranjado se queda callado

-ya dejen de ver mi masculinidad-dice laito mientras se tapa sus partes

-no hay mucho que ver-suelta ayato con una sonrisa traviesa

-pfff jajajaja-explotan los demás

\- ja ja ja que graciosos, y tu bitch-chan no te rías porque si no te has dado cuenta estas más gorda-le dice con una sonrisa victoriosa, los demás al escuchar eso se callan para ver como la nombrada da un paso al frente y dice…

-a mi lo de gorda se me quita poniéndome a dieta, pero a ti lo de pene chiquitito ni con un trasplante pendejo**(esta es** **una frase que capas algunos/as lo/as conozcan)**-y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar

Luego de eso los sirvientes se pusieron a limpiar el desastre de anoche, yui se fue a su habitación a dormir ya que no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche por ver el video de los chicos, reiji se fue a su laboratorio con su ropa de siempre y se puso a hacer una poción para que a su hermano le crezca el pelo y también de paso otra pero para laito y no precisamente para el cabello, ayato se fue a dormir sin siquiera cambiarse ya que le dolía la cabeza, subaru se fue a bañar mientras piensa en cómo hacerle la despedida a la planta que mato sin querer, kanato está en la cocina comiendo algunos dulces, shu está en uno de los sofás intentando dormir ya que apenas cierra los ojos se le viene la imagen de su hermano gritando su nombre y laito intenta no gritar de dolor mientras se sienta en la cama, pero recordó que la humana le dio un almohadón y no lo piensa dos ves para usarlo

Y si se preguntan de los mukamis, bueno ellos están en otros cuartos ya que cuando le explicaron a los sakamakis que están ahí por órdenes de ese sujeto, los otros no tuvieron más opción que dejarlos quedarse por un tiempo

Pero todos tenían una cosa en claro NUNCA PERO NUNCA DEJAR QUE LA HUMANA HAGA UNA FIESTA EN LO QUE LE QUEDA DE VIDA

* * *

**y eso es todo en este cap, creo que me pase con laito pero se lo merecía un poquito, y si no entendieron en la parte del intercambio lo que intercambio con uno de los chicos fue la droga esa que les dio a los vampiros sin que estos se den cuenta, ahora que los mukamis se mudaron a la mansión, ¿que otras cosas sucederán con 4 mas?**

**no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews!**

**hasta la proxima! **

**pd: no soy muy buena en poner humor así que disculpen si nos le pareció gracioso**

**ja ne!**


	4. aviso

**Aviso**

**Hola a todas, disculpen si pensaron que era un nuevo cap, lastimosamente no lo es, sé que no es una excusa pero…con el** **cole y los talleres que tengo no tengo tiempo para sentarme y escribir** **(si voy a una escuela técnica,** **así que cuando me reciba y si se les rompe algo electrónico llámenme :D), además necesito inspiración e ideas, así que por esta razón también les escribo esto, necesito que me den ideas, ¿cómo puede comportarse yui?, porque sinceramente estoy en blanco(TT_TT), estoy segura que si ustedes me tiran algunas ideas yo puedo usarlas para armar algo y buala un nuevo cap saldría, pero no es que no tengo nada escrito, por supuesto que si tengo algo y se titula ENAMORADIZA Y PERVERTIDA, todavía me falta pero creo que en unas semanas lo voy a terminar, pero aun así necesito de su ayuda si no es mucha molestia *se arrodilla mientras pone la famosa cara de perrito mojado*, pero si no tienen alguna idea no importa, bastante ya con que se están tomando la molestia en leer esto**

**La verdad cuando subí el primer capítulo de este fic no pensé que iba a recibir comentarios, cuando por curiosidad entre y me fije si alguien me dejo un reviews, salte de alegría al ver que si, así que ni loca pienso dejar esta historia, desde ya muchas gracias por apoyarme y dejarme sus comentarios, eso me anima y hace que quiera escribir mas**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Pd: sus comentarios son graciosos, siempre me hacen reír :3**


	5. enamoradiza y pervertida

**hola! gracias por ayudarme, la verdad es que me dieron nuevas ideas, disculpen por la tardanza es que mucho tiempo no tengo, pero bueno me las arregle para terminarlo, espero que les guste**

* * *

**Enamoradiza y pervertida**

Todos están en el patio con vestimentas negras, algunos piensan que es una estupidez estar ahí, otros fingen estar tristes y solo dos personas se sienten mal

-alguien quiere decir algunas palabras?-pregunta reiji con voz neutra

-*suspira* yo-dice el albino, así es, todos están ahí para hacerle la despedida a la pobre plantita que subaru mato sin querer, se estuvo taladrando la cabeza durante dos semanas, pero por fin pudo organizar todo y ahora están donde están

-…solo puedo decir…que el tiempo que lo conocí….fue agradable-empieza a decir-no estaba en mis cabales…y no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sino fuera por yui quien grabo todo, yo no hubiera recordado nada-y para de hablar, los demás solo lo ven como diciendo que lo entierren de una buena vez así cada uno se va por su lado

-ya subaru-kun-le dice la ojirosa-plantita-chan era muy tranquilo, estoy segura que se hubiera llevado de maravilla con shu-san, y que…-pero es interrumpida

-la planta siempre nos acompañó en los malos y los buenos momentos-suelta laito

-si…cuando lo patee sin querer-recuerda ayato

-cuando me dormí al lado de el-dice shu recordando los buenos tiempos

-cuando lo regué y creció más-recuerda reiji

-cuando no alcance a ir al baño y….-pero para, los demás lo ven con desaprobación

-bueno no me pude aguantar-se intenta defender el del sombrero

-me alegro que la planta se allá muerto-comenta kou

-querrás decir asesinado, el tsundere lo mato-le dice yuma señalando al nombrado

-que me dijiste?-reacciona el otro

-bueno basta, entiérrenlo de una vez y listo-dice ruki

-tch-emite subaru y lo entierra, luego todos entran a la mansión

-ahhh, que día, oye por que no salimos?-propone el idol

-mmm no es tan mala idea-opina yui

-por qué no vamos solo nosotros dos?-le susurra el rubio en su oído

-s-si-articula- ¿qué es ese sentimiento que está sintiendo en ese momento?

-chichinasi, tú no puedes salir con nadie, excepto con ore-sama-y se señala con arrogancia

-"ahora que los veo más detenidamente…todos son muy guapos"-piensa la chica mirando a cada uno

-en que piensas bitch-chan?-le pregunta laito

-en que son muy guapos-le responde con simpleza

-que somos qué?-pregunta de nuevo sin poder creérselo

-no lo voy a repetir-le dice un poco irritada

-vaya y recién ahora te das cuenta?-dice kou con su típica sonrisa

-enserio…te…parece…que…somos…guapos?-le pregunta azusa

-por supuesto que sí y en especial vos-le dice la chica mirándolo

-oye, chichinasi!-le grita ayato enojado

-esta sí que esta ciega-suelta subaru

-por supuesto que sí, como puede decir que él es más guapo que yo?-dice el idol ofendido

-bue, acaso te miraste en un espejo?-comenta kanato

-sí y no tengo ojeras como algunos-le contesta

-a las humanas aunque no lo creas les gustan a los chicos con ojeras sexys como las mías-y sonríe galante

-see claro y también les gustan a los que la tienen chiquita-suelta yuma con sarcasmo

-mmm en eso tienes razón, laito es un ejemplo-dice shu señalando al nombrado

-oye-protesta este

-pero hablando enserio, yo soy el más guapo de todos-dice ruki con arrogancia

-una cucaracha es más sexy que tu-le dice reiji mientras se acomoda sus lentes

-jajajaja-explotan los demás

-ja! Mira quien habla cara de chimpancé retrasado-le dice el mayor de los mukamis

-huy…parece que alguien se molestó-comenta yui con diversión

-oye tú, puede que parezca un chimpancé retrasado con un carácter de viejo choto, pero aun así es nuestro hermano-lo defiende shu

-mejor no me defiendas-le dice reiji

-bueno al menos lo intente-murmura el ojiazul mientras se va a un rincón

-oye, mira lo que hiciste-le llama la atención subaru

-pobrecito, ve y discúlpate-le dice yui

-ni loco-se niega el de ojos magenta

-yo solo quise defenderlo…no era para que me trate así…-murmura el pelinaranja con un aura depresiva

-…tch-emite y se acerca a su hermano

-oye-le dice

-…que-masculla

-…gra..ci..as-susurra

-…de nada hermano!-grita contento y se tira encima para abrazarlo

Con los demás…

-parece que ya se reconciliaron-opina ruki

-nunca vi a shu tan feliz-comenta kanato

-esto va para recuerdo-y saca una foto laito

-qué linda es la hermandad-dice ayato mientras pequeñas lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos

-tsk, par de asquerosos, consíganse un hotel!-les grita el albino

-aguante el incesto!-grita la ojirosa mientras levanta su brazo en un puño

-den ejemplos no demostraciones-les dice kou

-están haciendo ejercicio?-pregunta azusa

-si por supuesto-le dice yuma con sarcasmo

-miren ahí vienen-avisa ruki

-tch, pero que estupideces dicen?!-pregunta enojado

-que hace shu abrazado a tu pierna?-preguntan los demás

-no lose, esta raro, parece que por no dormir sus 16hs diarias le afecta y mucho-dice mientras intenta zafarse del agarre del mayor de los sakamakis

-wiii, yo también quiero hacerlo-y la chica se agarra de la otra pierna

-oye, suéltame!-le grita el de anteojos

-no, oigan ustedes, también tírenseles encima-los demás no dudaron ni un segundo para tirarse con todas sus fuerzas y aplastar al pobre de reiji

-quien está tocando mi trasero?- pregunta ayato

-ups, perdón, pensé que era el de reiji-dice laito

-el que está tocando mi kou Juniors que pare ya!-dice el rubio

-teddy dice que su amiguito es más grande que el tuyo-dice kanato

-por dios, subaru, acaso no te bañas?-le pregunta ruki mientras saca como puede su cabeza para tomar aire fresco

-claro que sí!-le responde exaltado

-pues no lo parece, te recuerdo que con solo mojarte con agua no sirve, para eso existe el jabón y el shampoo-le comenta

-ahh ya cállate-le espeta

-olorcito ahorro-suelta ayato con burla

-el tsundere se volvió hippie-dice yuma

-amor y paz hermano-dice kanato

-*grrrr*-se escucha

-bitch-chan, fuiste vos?-le pregunta laito

-no-le responde

-y entonces quien….?-pero para de hablar al oler algo asqueroso, y todos se levantan mientras se tapan la nariz

-quien se tiro ese torpedo?!-pregunta kou

-yo no fui-dice azusa

-a mí ni me miren, si fuera mío, ustedes ya estarían inconscientes-dice yuma

-teddy tampoco fue-avisa el pelipurpura

-ore-sama menos

-con que sea un mea plantas, no significa que me eche gases por doquier

-lo siento-se disculpa alguien

-así que fue el hippie-dice ruki

-yo no dije nada!

-chicos…fue el-y señala a…

-shu/señorito

-creo que comer los dulces de kanato fue una mala idea-comenta mientras se toca la panza

-que dulces?-pregunta el pelipurpura

-los que decían "prohibido tocar"

-…esos no eran dulces eran laxantes-le dice

-…ahhh ya veo-y se rasca la cabeza

-eso quiere decir…-empieza a decir ruki

-que…-dice kou

-va…-lo sigue subaru

-a tener…-continua ayato

-diarrea-termina yui

-pobre baño-suelta laito

-yo no limpio!-grita la ojirosa

-ni yo!-dice ayato

-por qué no mejor lo decidimos en un juego?-propone kou

-y como que juego?-preguntan los demás

-mmm que les parece al póker?

-está bien-aceptan los demás

-pero antes…es mejor que levantemos a este-y señala a reiji

-parece que esta inconsciente-opina yuma

-por qué será?-se pregunta azusa

-que pregunta-dice con sarcasmo subaru

-te recuerdo que hace dos minutos el sakamaki mayor se tiro uno que parece que está podrido por dentro-dice el idol

-oye, estoy acá, hola-le dice el nombrado

-nfu reiji se fumó el gas toxico de shu-dice laito con su sonrisa divertida

-a ver chicos…-dice yui quien se fue a buscar un poco de agua, se acerca al de ojos magenta y sin previo aviso le tira el contenido

-*splash* eh! Que paso?!-pregunta un exaltado vampirito

-bueno al menos no murió-suelta kanato

-ni como que fuera una bomba nuclear-dice el pelinaranja

-fue mucho más que eso-dice ore-sama

-dejen de hablar cuan mortal fue el gas de shu-san y vengan a ayudar-les llama la atención la rubia, los demás se acercan y ayudan a levantarlo

-...me voy a dormir-dice reiji con una mano en su cabeza

-entonces está decidido-suelta kou

-eh?-emiten los demás con confusión

-el cuatro ojos va a limpiar el baño!-aclara contento

-yes!-festejan los demás

-de que hablan?-pregunta el de ojos magenta

-nada, nada-le dicen

-…bueno, me voy no me molesten-y se va

-ahora que ya sabemos quién va a limpiar…por que no salimos?-vuelve a proponer el idol

-es una buena idea-opina ayato

-entonces vamos-y todos salen, menos shu que se fue corriendo al baño, entran a la limusina y le dicen al chofer que los lleve al centro de la ciudad

Pasados unos 40 minutos….

-y que hacemos?-pregunta yuma

-vemos una peli?-tira una idea laito

-si podría ser-opina subaru

-pero de cuál género?-se pregunta Azusa

-acción/terror/policial/comedia/drama/romanticismo/hentai!-gritan todos al mismo tiempo

-…hentai!?-repiten algunos

-si hentai!-gritan dos personas

-bitch-chan tenemos algo en común-dice laito

-por supuesto-le dice la otra

-soy yo o hay dos laitos?-suelta ruki mirando a la humana y al sakamaki pervertido

-y que esperan? Vamos!-dice la chica mientras se va con laito, los demás lo siguen

-"laito-kun es lindo, tal vez podría…."-piensa en su mente con una sonrisa lujuriosa

-laito-kun-lo llama

-que sucede bitch-chan?

-por qué mejor no vamos a otro lado?-y se relame los labios

-no se diga más-y le agarra de la mano

_Con los otros…_

-eh? Dónde están?-pregunta ayato mirando para todos lados

-hace un momento estaban ahí-comenta kou

-esto no se ve bien-suelta ruki

-a que te refieres?-pregunta yuma

-yui desapareció con laito-le dice subaru

1…2…3…-hay que buscarlos!-gritan todos y se dispersan

_Con los desaparecidos…_

-ahí pero que bonito-dice yui mientras ve pasar un bebe

-si si si es muy lindo-dice el del sombrero con indiferencia

-yo también quiero un bebe-admite la rubia

-nfu nfu, yo te puedo ayudar a crear uno-dice el chico

-no perdamos más tiempo-y lo arrastra para llevarlo a quien sabe donde

_Volviendo con los otros…_

-tch, a donde diablos se abran metido esos dos-murmura subaru mientras los busca con la mirada

-ayuda!-grita alguien

-quien grito?-se pregunta el albino y por curioso se acerca para ver quien fue, ve a una señora que grita como loca diciendo que un ladrón le robo su cartera y sin pensarlo se va corriendo para atraparlo

_Con kou…_

-esa m neko-chan prefirió desaparecer con laito en vez de conmigo-se queja el rubio mientras camina

-ese no es kou?-pregunta una

-si tienes razón-dice otra

-qué lindo-dice otra y así muchas chicas se amontonan alrededor del idol obstruyéndole el paso

-ya chicas-dice el mukami para que lo dejen seguir con su búsqueda

-eres lo más!-escucha que gritan algunas

-hey no sean atrevidas-les dice ya que alguien le toco su trasero

-no me voy a lavar nunca esta mano-dice una

-bueno chicas, con permiso-dice mientras intenta salir de esa manada de locas

-kou!-gritan todas

-esperen, no, nooooo!-grita a todo pulmón

_Con ayato…_

-tch, esa chichinasi cuando la vea….-dice mientras camina a paso calmo

-eh?-emite al ver algo que le parece interesante

-eso es, dale duro, que llore más, que grite como la perra que es-le dice a un perro que se está apareando con otro en plena vereda mientras los demás solo lo ven como si estuviera loco

_Con yuma…_

-esto no lo tengo-dice mientras mira unas semillas

-me lo llevo-y lo compra, este en vez de estar buscando a la humana, está comprando cosas para su huerto

_Con reiji…_

-mami tengo hambre-dice entre sueños, este está en su cama con su piyama de barney el dinosaurio mientras se chupa el dedo

_Con shu…._

-ahhh, es la última vez que como algo de kanato-se dice mientras está sentado en el retrete

-bueno ahora a…-y extiende su brazo para agarrar papel pero….

-…noooooo!-grita al ver que se le acabo el papel higiénico **(pobresito)**

_Con azusa…_

-yo quiero ese cuchillo-dice mientras mira un cuchillo bastante afilado

-me lo llevo-pero antes de poder agarrarlo alguien más piensa hacer lo mismo

-yo lo vi primero-le dice una señora

-no…yo-y empiezan a forcejear

_Con ruki…._

-huelo a el ganado-murmura mientras sigue la esencia de la chica

-pero que…?-se pregunta al ver que el aroma de la dulce sangre de la ojirosa se encuentra en…

-los gatitos **(es un telo)**-lee en el letreo enorme que aparece en el lugar, entra al establecimiento y ve a una señora, de seguro es la recepcionista, así que se acerca a esta

-disculpe, por casualidad no vio a un chico de pelo castaño con una chica rubia de ojos rosas?-le pregunta

-eso es confidencial-le dice la mujer

-…cuanto sale la habitación?-le pregunta un tanto avergonzado

-depende de cual elijas-le dice

-y cuáles hay?

-tienes la de 1,2,3,4,5 y 6 estrellas-le dice

-emmm y cuál es la diferencia entre todas las estrellas?

-la d estrella son las comunes ósea sin aire acondicionado, la de 3,4 y 5 son con aire acondicionado y la 6 son con todo lo antes dicho más computadora, dvd, pantalla plasma y otras cosas más **(esta información lo saque de mi papa XD)**-le dice

-ah ehhh bueno quiero la de 6 estrellas-y saca su billetera

-bueno, y donde está su acompañante?-le pregunta mirando atrás de el

-…emmm…es que….yo…-no sabe que decir

-no me digas más, vino solo no es así? No te avergüences, muchos hombres vienen solos a este lugar para…bueno ya sabes

-….-y el pobre de ruki baja la mirada con la cara toda roja de la vergüenza

-listo, acá tiene, pero hasta que hora se piensa quedar?

-…solo dos horas

-ok, ten-y le da una llave

-gracias-agarra la llave y le entrega el dinero

-o no, quédatelo, es un regalo de mi parte, espero que te diviertas-le dice sonriente, el otro se va para buscar a esos dos

-tch, maldita vieja, que cree que soy?-murmura el mayor de los mukamis

-nfu bitch-chan-escucha

-esa voz la conozco-dice y se acerca a una de las puertas

-al fin sales-le dice la rubia

-bueno bueno, ya estoy acá-y se acerca a ella

-quiero quedar embarazada lo antes posible-dice la chica

-tanto te gusto ese bebe?-le pregunta

-por supuesto, sino no estaríamos acá-le dice

-ósea solo me estas utilizando-y hace un puchero

-no pongas esa cara y ven aquí y cojeme de una vez-le ordena

-ok ok- se tira en la cama y agarra a la ojirosa de la cintura

-que empiece la diversión-suelta esta y acercan sus rostros para….

-noooooo!-y son interrumpidos por el 'espía'

-…ruki-kun-lo nombra

-tenía que ser un mukami-se queja laito

-vámonos yui-le dice

-espera una horas-le dice

-ahora-le ordena

-tengo algo que hacer-

-qué?-le pregunta

-quedar embarazada-le responde

-estás loca!-

-no nada de eso, es solo que quiero un bebe-

-mínimo podrías acostarte con alguien mejor-

-oye!-dice el de sombrero

-mmm si puede ser, pero es el más fácil de todos-

-si este sakamaki es una puta de primera-

-ruki-kun espérame afuera-le dice yui

-te vas a arrepentir-le advierte el chico

-por qué?-pregunta

-laito levántate-le dice a este

-y por qué debería?

-tu solo levántate-le ordena

-tch-se levanta de mala gana, ruki se acerca hacia él y…

-por esto-y sin previo aviso le baja los bóxers para dejar ver su miembro

-ahhh, es cierto, me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle-murmura la chica mientras se levanta también

-te lo dije-le dice el mukami

-bitch-chan que haces?-le pregunta

-lo siento, me había olvidado de que tu amiguito es diminuto-y con ese comentario ruki se puso a reír

-jajajjaja-

-…-laito se queda mudo

-vamos-le dice al mukami, este ultimo la sigue dejando solo al sakamaki pervertido, antes de salir ruki se acerca a la recepcionista

-bueno acá tiene la llave-y se la deja

-ya termino tan rápido? Valla-y agarra la llave

-ya está ruki-kun?-pregunta yui acercándose a ellos dos

-ohhh, parece que te conseguiste una de verdad, que bueno-le dice la señora

-una de verdad?-repite confundida

-es que cuando vino, pensé que vino solo para…ya sabes-

-para masturbarse-dice la ojirosa

-exacto, por eso no le cobre la habitación, me había dado pena pobre chico-y ve al nombrado con pena

-tsk-chasquea la lengua

-bueno ahora tiene a una de verdad-y se señala

-suerte-y ambos salen del telo

-ahora tiene a una de verdad-repite lo antes dicho

-jajajja-se ríe

-no es gracioso-le dice con molestia

-para mi si, mira el lado bueno al menos la señora ya piensa otra cosa

-esa vieja….-lo con voz gruesa

-que lastima que laito-kun no puedo complacerme, pero…-y se apega al vampiro

-"no es tan plana como parece"-se dice para sí mientras siente como la rubia frota su pecho por su brazo

-cuidado!-escucha que alguien le dice, la rubia se hace a un lado pero el otro no alcanzo a hacer lo mismo y por eso ahora está en el piso con otra persona encima

-kanato-kun-lo nombra

-diablos, maldito mukami-le dice el pelipurpura mientras se levanta

-quieto ahí-se escucha otra voz muy conocida

-subaru-kun

-tch

-así que vos sos el ladrón-dice el albino

-yo solo quería comprarme algunos dulces

-y esto es policías en acción-suelta yui mientras mira a las cámaras **(no sé de donde salieron)**

-eh?-emiten los demás confundidos

-yyyy corte!-y las cámaras desaparecen

-bueno…busquemos a los demás-dice ruki

-si-y empiezan a caminar

_Con kou…._

-que frio hace-dice mientras se abraza así mismo

-esos no son….?-y los divisa mejor

-oigan!-les grita y ve como se acercan

-que haces acá?-le pregunta kanato

-que no ves como estoy!-

-kou-kun se volvió prostituto-suelta yui

-hey!-protesta

-ponte algo cochino-le dice subaru

-no tengo nada, un montón de chicas se me tiraron encima y me dejaron desnudo-les cuenta

-ten-y le da su suéter a su hermano

-gracias

-ten-le dice el pelipurpura

-ni loco me pongo esto-y lo tira

-es eso o andar mostrando tu horrible trasero a la gente-le dice subaru

-tch-y levanta la prenda de mala gana, se lo pone y siguen con su camino

En el camino encontraron a yuma, que este último estabamuy feliz por comprar algunas cosas para su huerto, después se encontraron con ayato, que este último estaba grabando a esos dos perros, luego se encontraron con azusa que estaba algo golpeado pero al ver a la persona al lado de él les dio pena de la pobre mujer que se encontraba juntando sus dientes y así todos se fueron para la mansión

_Luego de 40 min…._

-volvimos!-

-de seguro reiji está durmiendo y el otro está en el baño-comenta subaru

-ahí baja el 'otro'-dice la ojirosa

-ahhh me siento más liviano-murmura el pelinaranja mientras se frota la panza

-oye, las tuberías están bien?-le pregunta yuma con burla

-ah ya volvieron-ignora lo antes dicho

-shu-san te compre algo-le dice yui mientras le da una bolsa

-….gracias!-le agradece contento

-que le regalaste?-le pregunta kou

-pues….-

-y encima son extra absorbentes!-

-papel higiénico-termina la rubia

-….-a los demás les salen una gota detrás de la cabeza

-*toc toc*-tocan la puerta

-quien será?-se pregunta ruki mientras se acerca para abrir la puerta

-que quieren?-pregunta de mala gana al ver quiénes son

-hola también-le dice con sarcasmo el mayor de los dos

-quién es?-pregunta los demás mientras se acercan

-son los tskinamis-y se hace a un lado para que pasen

-hola eva-le dice shin con una sonrisa pervertida

-hola chicos-y le sonríe de la misma forma

-que hacen a aca?-pregunta ayato molesto

-ese sujeto nos dijo que nos podíamos quedar-le dice carla

-qué?!-gritan todos menos yui claro

-así es, como nuestra casa la están remodelando…-pero lo interrumpen

-la verdad-le corta shu

-ya no tenemos más casa-dice el de ojo parchado

-como…?-

-la cosa fue asi…-empieza a decir carla

*********flash back*******

-estoy aburrido onii-san-le dice shin a su hermano

-no me jodas, ve a corretear por ahí-le dice el peliblanco

-*tirin*-suena el timbre

-carla-sama, un hombre dice que quiere hablar con usted-le dice una sirvienta desde la puerta

-déjalo pasar-

-hola-saluda el hombre

-que quieres?-y frunce el ceño

-vine para jugar un rato-y se sienta

-ve a molestar a tus hijos-

-dale, y si apostamos?-le sugiere

-como que?-

-mmm si ustedes ganan les doy mi mansión-

-y si vos ganas?-le pregunta shin que no hablo hasta ahora

-me quedo con su mansión, trato?-y extiende la mano

-….trato-y acepta la apuesta

-bueno vamos a jugar a las cartas-les dice mientras baraja

-ja pan comido-dice creído el cola de lobo

-y se llama el culo sucio, me supongo que saben las reglas-dice mientras reparte

-por supuesto-dicen al unísono y ven su maso, ambos se miran con complicidad, luego de 15 minutos….

-ja en sus caras boludos!-grita mientras se levanta y empieza a bailar el baile de la victoria

-juguemos otra vez!-dice carla

-no ya perdieron, ahora fuera de MI MANSION-les dice

-…ahora a donde vamos a dormir?!-se pregunta shin melodramáticamente

-bueno para que vean que soy buena gente les dejo que se vallan a la mansión de mis hijos

-no gracias-rechazan la oferta

-bueno como quieran-le resta importancia

-…voy a hacer mis valijas-dicen al unísono y se van a sus cuartos, luego bajan devuelta y salen

-adiós par de tontos-y les cierra la puerta en las caras

***********fin del flash back***********

-y eso fue lo que paso-termina de decir

-"ese viejo hizo trampa"-piensan los demás

-ahora dígannos donde dormiremos-les manda carla

-mmm yuma llévalos a cualquier habitación disponible-le ordena ruki

-ok-y les hace una seña para que lo sigan

Y así termino este día, con dos personas más en la mansión, un shu contento por su amado papel, un ayato viendo su video 'porno', un azusa contento por tener su cuchillo y un diente de esa vieja para guardarlo de recuerdo, un subaru pensando en ser policía, un kanato castigado en un rincón por robar una cartera, un kou mirándose en el espejo con la ropa de su hermano y esa pollera que le dio el pelipurpura, un ruki recordando en como su ganado se le insinuó, un yuma durmiendo

Y si se preguntan por reiji, yui y laito bueno el primero se levantó y se fue semidormido al baño y apenas lo abrió cayo inconsciente por el olor que estaba en el lugar y yui…bueno yui se está imaginando cosas pervertidas con todos los vampiros y laito piensa en que sus hermanos y la humana son muy malos con su amigo inseparable

* * *

**y bueno acá termina, espero que les allá gustado, de nueva cuenta me disculpo por la tardanza **

**y ahora ya se sumaron los tsukinamis, que sucederá ahora?**

**no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews para saber si les gusto o no **

**bueno eso todo hasta luego!**

**y gracias por su ayuda enserio**


	6. maleducada y villera

**hola a todos! bueno se que tarde mucho en actualizar por eso les pido perdón**

**bueno y este cap se lo dedico a los que se tomaron las molestias en darme nuevas ideas y también a los que comentaron el cap anterior que en mi opinión fue un asco pero aun así gracias por comentar**

**así que el capitulo de hoy es dedicado para:**

**alisopsie (gracias por amenazarme(?) XD)**

**anusin (mmmmm es muy seguro que mas adelante lo haga, gracias por la ayuda)**

**OtakuDL (gracias por tu ayuda y por tus comentarios)**

**josy (sinceramente muchísimas gracias)**

**kaori lee (jajajjaja tus reviews siempre me hacen reír y a la vez feliz)**

**guest (que bueno que te allá gustado el cap, la verdad eso me hace muy feliz y gracias por tu ayuda, ah! y para la proxima trata de dormir mas temprano, te lo ordena tu onee-chan Xp)**

**Xinatrix-Sama ( créeme que si es de mucha ayuda, te lo agradezco)**

**jazsmith (gracias por desearme suerte la verdad lo necesito)**

**Otaku (sinceramente tendrías que ser comediante, sos muy divertida)**

**lucy (me alegra que te guste mi fic)**

**neekoblack (wow eso si que estaría bastante bueno, gracias por la ayuda!)**

**mary-chan (gracias por la información, la verdad es que no lo sabia, enserio gracias)**

**yoami-chan ( es una buena idea, aregatou)**

**Haruki-senpai (me alegra que te allá gustado, espero que este cap también te guste)**

**Azusa KAWAII ( sinceramente gracias y perdón por la tardanza, espero que no te ayas olvidado de mi fic)**

* * *

**Maleducada y villera**

Es un nuevo día, los pájaros cantan el sol esta radiante y el cielo está despejado

-waaaaaaa-emite yui mientras se estira en la cama

-ni ganas de cambiarme, bajo así-y sale de su habitación

**En el living…**

-algunos de ustedes busque a la humana-dice reiji

-tch, yo no voy-dice subaru

-yo no tengo problema nfu-dice laito

-ni siquiera lo pienses-le advierte ayato

-y ahí empiezan de nuevo-dice ruki al ver como el mayor y menor de los trillizos pelean

-que ruidosos-se queja shu

-qué onda gente-saluda alguien y todos ladean las cabezas para ver a la muchacha con su ropa de dormir

-cerda, que haces así vestida?-le pregunta yuma

-que tiene de malo?-pregunta

-estas con ropa de dormir-le dice el titán

-ah es que no tengo ganas de cambiarme, che que hay de comer?-pregunta

-lo que ves en la mesa-le responde reiji

-a ok-y se sienta al lado de kou

-m neko-chan, que linda estas-dice el idol

-aha, oye te vas a comer eso?-y sin esperar respuesta le quita su plato

-hey!-protesta el rubio

-jodete ahora es mío-y se mete comida a la boca

-….-los demás ven como la chica come como si fuera la última vez que comerá en su vida

-oye, te hago una carrera!-le dice ayato y empieza a comer con velocidad

**Pasados unos minutos…**

-ahhh, que rico-suelta yui mientras se aleja de la mesa y se toca el vientre

-seeee-le apoya el pelirrojo

-*sonido de un eructo* ups disculpen-dice la ojirosa

-pero que modales son esos?-pregunta reiji enojado

-se me escapo, oye, y estos que hacen acá?-y señala a los tsukinamis

-cómo estos?!-dice exaltado shin

-auch, mis oídos-se queja yui

-grita como hombre, no como mujer-le dice subaru

-es que de bebe se calló de la cama-comenta carla

-si se nota-suelta kanato

-ahhh por eso tiene la cara deforme-dice laito

-ni con una cirugía puede arreglar ese rostro-dice yuma

-oigan chicos, miren-dice la humana, los demás voltean para verla

-de quien es eso?-le pregunta ruki

-oye, eso es mío!-dice carla

-mientras ustedes estaban acá burlándose de la deformidad de shin-kun, yo fui a curiosear y me encontré con esto-y da una vuelta para que vean la campera que tiene puesta

-te queda algo grande-comenta kou

-si solo un poco, pero miren todos los bolsillos que tiene-y les muestra

-wow son muchos bolsillos-suelta ayato

-que prenda extraña-comenta reiji

-esta campera está súper, oye por que no salimos?-propone

-*brrrrrr brrrrrr*-se escucha

-halo?...que?!...pero….tsk ok-y corta la llamada molesto

-quien era shu?-le preguntan

-era el viejo y dijo que nos alistemos porque quiere que vallamos a una fiesta en su nueva mansión-les dice

-tch, ese sujeto-dice subaru con enojo

-nuestra mansión-murmuran los tsukinamis

-bueno, dejen de perder el tiempo y vístanse decentemente-les ordena reiji

-es una fiesta de disfraces-vuelve a hablar shu

-que!-gritan todos menos yui

-pónganse cualquier cosa y listo-le resta importancia el mayor de los sakamakis y se va

**Pasados una media hora….**

-yui-san/chichinasi/cerda/ganado/m neko-chan/humana/bitch-chan!-la llaman los vampiros

-ya va!-les grita

-por qué estas así!?-le pregunta reiji

-vaaa cero ganas de cambiarme-le resta importancia y baja el ultimo escalón

-ve a…-pero es interrumpido

-ya es tarde, vamos-ordena shu y todos lo siguen hacia la limusina

-lindos disfraces-suelta la ojirosa con una sonrisa

-tsk-chasquean la lengua en respuesta

-te queda bien el disfraz de payaso ruki-kun-le dice al mukami, este último esta disfrazado de it el payaso asesino

-y a mi bitch-chan?-le pregunta laito

-deberías ser la nueva gatubela-y todos los demás se ríen

-no soy gatubela, soy batman-dice el pervertido

-nop, ese disfraz es de gatubela-le corrige la chica

-diablos! Me cagaron-maldice el vampiro

-que tonto es laito, neee teddy?-dice kanato

-cierra el pico, Barney-

-ya cállense!-dice subaru

-tú no te metas, vaquerito-le dice el pelipurpura

-ya chicos-intenta calmarlos yui

-silencio-dice reiji y todos se quedan callados hasta llegar a la fiesta

-*tirin tirin*-toca el timbre ayato

-pero al fin llegan par de imbéciles-les dice papamaki

-hmp-emiten los demás menos yui

-hey, yo no soy imbécil, puede ser que estos que estén acá-señala a los chicos-lo sean pero yo no-le dice a karlheniz

-jajajaj, tienes razón, dale entren que la fiesta no es eterna-les dice, todos entran

-wow, esto sí que es una fiesta-suelta yui

-tch, que ruidosos-se queja shu

-esta canción está muy buena, ven kanato-kun-y se lo lleva al pelipurpura a la pista de baile

-estos son mis hijos-aparece tougo sakamaki con otro hombre

-no eran seis?-pregunta

-donde esta kanato?-les pregunta

-allá-le señalan

-viste ese que esta vestido como Barney el dinosaurio y el otro que esta vestido como punga?-le pregunta

-mmmm si-le responde

-bueno ese es mi hijo-le dice

-cuál? El que esta como punga o el dinosaurio?

-el de dinosaurio

-ah

-hijos míos, aprendan de ellos, se nota que se divierten bailando-comenta Karl

-"¿lo está diciendo en serio?"-se preguntan todos, ya que la que está bailando como loca es la humana, en cambio su hermano esta gritando como desquiciado para que lo suelte

-bueno los veo después-dice y se va

-….y que hacemos?-pregunta kou

-comer-dicen los demás

-ok

**Con los bailarines…**

-jajajja-se rie yui

-no, suéltame-dice kanato

-vamos kanato-kun no seas amargado

-no soy amargado!

-entonces mueve el toto-y empieza a cantar mientras se acerca al vampiro

-….solo un rato-acepta el chico

**Con los glotones…**

-oigan miren allá-dice laito

-que-emiten los demás mientras miran donde señala el pervertido

-o dios mío-dicen todos al unísono

-soy yo o kanato esta borracho-dice ruki

-los descuidamos unos minutos y mira como esta-suelta subaru

-tch-chasquea la lengua reiji

-y nos quedamos acá? O vamos a sacarlos de ahí?-pregunta yuma

-hagan lo que quieran-dice el cuatro ojos

**Con los otros….**

-"creo que me pase"-se dice en la mente la chica

-yui-san….ven….-dice el pelipurpura

-mejor descansemos un poco, tomaste mucho, aunque solo tomaste dos tragitos-eso ultimo lo susurra

-naaaaa, yo estoy de diez-y empieza a bailar con teddy

-yo no lo conozco-les dice a las personas que miran al vampiro

-kanato-escucha que lo llaman

-a chicos, al fin-suelta la humana mirándolos

-ven, vamos kanato-le dice ayato mientras lo agarra del brazo

-no molestes brujito

-tsk, ya deja de mover ese culo huesudo y ven con nosotros-le dice el albino

-y donde están los tsukinamis?-le pregunta a shu

-no lose-y se encoje de hombros

**Con los tsukinamis…**

-*sollozos*-

-ya carla-lo intenta calmar shin

-mis cosas!-grita melodramáticamente el vampiro fundador

-ya, déjalo salir…déjalo salir-le dice shin a su hermano mientras le da palmadas en la espalda

**Volviendo con los otros…**

-y kanato?-pregunta yuma, ya que se quedó comiendo todo lo que veía en su camino

-está ahí-le señalan los demás con indiferencia

-….-se queda mudo al ver al pelipurpura

**Con el dinosaurio…**

-suéltenme!-les exige

-no!-le dicen subaru, ayato y raito

-le voy a dar su merecido-dice con enojo

-ni se te ocurra!-le dice el albino

-no te hizo nada-dice raito

-ya deja de forcejear-se queja ore-sama

-tienes suerte de que me tienen, porque si no ya estarías muerto-le dice a la…

-es mejor que esto me lo lleve-y justo aparece papamaki al rescate

-te hizo algo?-le pregunta a la planta

-aha…aha…aha, dice que va a denunciar a kanato por agresión, así que avísenle a reiji que busque un buen abogado-y sin más se va

-genial, ahora el cuatrochi se va a molestar-suelta subaru

**Con los otros…**

-….esto se está poniendo aburrido-suelta yui mientras se sienta en el suelo

-y que quieres hacer?-le pregunta kou

-mmm no sé, la verdad que no s-no termina de hablar al sentir algo en su cabeza

-ehh?-emite confuso el idol

-hey! Se te cayeron!-le grita la rubia

-quédatelo, lo necesitas más tu que yo-le dice el desconocido

-m neko-chan, me parece que te confundieron con un vagabundo-le dice

-….jejeje, esto me da una idea-dice con diversión

-cuál?-le pregunta curioso

-mira-le dice, se levanta y se acerca a una pareja

-disculpe, pero no tiene una monedita?-y pone cara de pobrecita

-kou, que hace yui?-le pregunta ruki

-mangueando-le dice como si nada

-cómo?!

-mira kou-kun-y le muestra la plata

-bien hecho!-la felicita el rubio

-kou no la felicites y tú no pidas limosnas-le dice ruki

-bueee que amargado ruki-kun, solo estoy aprovechando el momento-se intenta defender

-….*suspira* ustedes me van a sacar canas blancas-murmura con cansancio

-wow te imaginas a ruki con pelo blanco? Sería el hermano perdido de subaru-kun-bromea la chica

-jajajjaja, los dos canosos-carcajea el idol

-hey los escuche!-y aparece el albino

-hablando de roma….-dicen los dos al unísono

-como que canoso!?-pregunta molesto

-no te exaltes, no dañes tus cuerdas vocales-le dice yui

-si eso, ruki me compadezco-le dice a su hermano

-eh por qué?-pregunta sin entender

-por tener que aguantar a este viejo gruñón-y el vampiro y la humana empiezan a reírse como locos

-tsk-chasquean la lengua

-bueno bueno, tómenselo con gracia, solo era una joda, *suspira* ahhhh estos chicos de ahora…..-y mueve la cabeza negativamente

-oigan, ese no es azusa?-pregunta subaru

-…..si pero que hace….?-no termina de hablar al ver como su hermano sube al escenario medio tambaleándose

-buenas a todos…..hip….bueno voy a cantar…una canción que capaz la mayoría la conozca….hip-dice el masoquista

-pero que mierda?!-dicen los demás a coro

-ese es mi hijo!-grita tougo sakamaki

-está peor que kanato-comenta laito

-bueno….voy a comenzar…..-agarra mejor el micrófono y empieza a bailar-lauraaaaaaaaaaa…se te ve la tanga!-y los gritos no se hacen esperar

-eeeeeaaaaaa azusa sí que sabe cantar-lo elogia yui mirando como el chico que esta disfrazado de fantasma se mueve de un lado a otro

-ese es nuestro hermano!-dicen los mukamis con lagrimitas en los ojos

-tch, el parasito que está acá al lado mío canta mejor-suelta reiji

-eh? Por qué me metes a mí?!-grita ayato

-….me refería a el-y señala a shu

-tch, que estupidez-dice el vago

-que acaso tienes miedo de perder contra un mukami?-lo reta yuma

-….después de que termine es mi turno-acepta el mayor de los sakamakis

-ja! Vas a perder-dice ruki

-hpm no te creas-lo defiende subaru

-a ver hagan sus apuestas!-grita yui mientras tiene el brazo extendido para aceptar la plata que no tarda en llegar

-yo apuesto por azusa!-gritan los mukamis y reiji

-nosotros por shu!-dicen los otros

-hey, vos me metiste en esto y ahora apuestas contra mí, que hermano tengo-dice shu

-es que seamos sinceros, cantas peor que una vieja afónica-le admite

-…..-el vampiro solo hace un puchero mientras es consolado por teddy

-que cruel reiji!-le dice laito

-si mira como está ahora!-le dice ayato

-pobrecito-suelta la chica

-emmm azusa ya termino de cantar ahora es el turno del holgazán-informa kou

-vamos shu, tu puedes!-lo alientan

El vampiro perezosamente se acerca al escenario para luego subirse en el, agarrar el micrófono y sin más comenzar a cantar

-….ok tenías razón reiji-san-lo apoya yui mientras se tapa los oídos

-aha, es un desastre cuando se trata de cantar-

-si ganamos!-festejan los otros

-malditos suertudos-maldicen los sakamakis

-bueno chicos acá esta su ganancia-y les entrega todo el dinero

-ufff al fin termino el infierno-suelta kanato

-seee-concuerdan los demás, shu baja del escenario y se acerca emocionado

-y que tal lo hice?-les pregunta

-…..-los demás no saben que decir

-ah ya se, están tan impresionados que no saben que decir, los entiendo-y sonríe

-….emmm estuviste….-empieza a decir yuma

-estupendo!-le mienten

-ja! Ya lo sabía-dice creídamente

-que sea la última vez que shu cante-murmura yui a los demás

-si-le contestan

-bueno…aprovechen que en unos minutos nos vamos-y así los demás se animaron a cantar, después se fueron a comer de nueva cuenta, luego bailaron, incluso papamaki estuvo un rato con ellos

-bueno nos vamos-dice al fin reiji

-ok, adiós-dice el rey de los vampiros

Salen de la mansión y se meten a la limusina para luego de 40 min llegar a su destino

-bueno hay que admitir que no estuvo tan mal-suelta kou

-si tienes razón-concuerdan algunos

-oigan, no nos olvidamos de algo?-pregunta yui

-mmmmm naaaa-y se meten a la mansión

**Con los tsukinamis….**

-los ves?-le pregunta a su hermano

-no, a donde diablos se metieron?-se pregunta shin

-ah pero miren quienes están-escuchan

-karl Heinz-dicen al unísono

-pensé que ya se habían ido con mis hijos-comenta

-"esos hijo de…"-piensan los dos

-y que les parece la….-para de hablar al ver que esta solo-hmp-masculla un poco molesto

**Con los sakamakis y mukamis….**

-todavía sigo insistiendo en que nos olvidamos de algo-vuelve a decir

-ah ya deja de repetir siempre lo mismo y dame algo de comer-le dice ayato

-que quieres?-y se abre la campera para que elija, así es antes de irse la humana prácticamente se llevo todo y cuando digo todo es TODO

-mmmmm los takoyakis-dice al fin

-ten-le da sus takoyakis

-y ustedes querían que me cambie-suelta

-yo no dije nada, fue el-dice laito señalando a de ojos magenta

-no creo que este bien que te hayas agarrado todo sin permiso, pero por otro lado no voy a perder el tiempo cocinando para estos inservibles-confiesa

-lo se chicos, sé que me adoran-dice yui

Los vampiros no dicen nada, después de todo gracias a ella tienen comida por un año entero

-*tirin*-suena el timbre

-quien será a esta hora?-se pregunta reiji mientras va a abrir la puerta

-ahh son ustedes-dice con indiferencia y los deja pasar

-ya sabía que nos habíamos olvidado de algo!-dice fuertemente la rubia al ver a los vampiros fundadores

-tengan-y shu les da una tarjeta a cada uno

-que carajos?-se preguntan los dos al ver la tarjetita

-les va hacer bien-agrega el sakamaki antes de dormirse parado

Y así termino este día, con la mayoría de los vampiros llenos de tanto comer, con una yui haciendo competencia con ayato de quien puede comer más rápido, con un reiji molesto, con un laito quejándose por teléfono con el local que compro el disfraz de "batman", con un shu roncando y con dos tsukinamis esperando a que los atiendan

-ya era hora-suelta carla al ver como abren la puerta

-el hijo mayor de ese sujeto nos dijo de que eras un muy buen psicólogo-dice shin mirándolo

-…-

-bueno….-empiezan a hablar

**Luego de tres segundos**

-wuaaaaaaa!-lloran los dos fundadores

-el parasito tenía razón, el psicólogo teddy es el mejor-dice carla

-así es-concuerda su hermano menor mientras abraza al peluche y sin darse cuenta se le cae la tarjeta que le dio shu, y en la tarjeta dice…

_psicólogo teddy, el mejor consolador del mundo, llame al 0000 o sino búsquenlo en la habitación de kanato sakamaki_

* * *

**y bueno hasta acá termina, espero que les allá gustado y disculpen la demora, ah! y no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews!**

**y ya saben si están deprimidos o si están a punto de explotar por el estrés o por lo que sea, llamen al 0000 o sino vallan a la habitación de kanato, que el doctor teddy los atenderá sin ningún problema XD**

**chaitoooooo! :***


	7. hora de la niñez

**hola a todos! bueno antes que nada las pacientes del spicologo teddy de este mes serán...yoami-chan, Otaku y kirtash96. teddy las estará esperando!**

**a la pregunta de Kaori lee...nop azusa ya no piensa que es su mami, en teoría cada capitulo son únicos por así decirlo pero como que después los empece a conectar y bueno quedo así**

**gracias a los que me comentaron se los agradezco muchísimo :D**

**disculpen por la tardanza pero es que este cap lo iba a subir mucho antes pero mi tío no se que toco y me borro todo lo que tenia (TT-TT) así que tuve que hacerlo de nuevo y por fin lo termine**

**ahora sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo!**

* * *

**Hora de la niñez**

Una chica/nena rubia de ojos rosas y toda despeinada se encuentra caminando por los pasillos de la mansión a paso lento

**Abajo con lo vampiros…**

-ayato-kun solo déjame probar uno-le insiste laito

-no son mios!-y lo aleja

-que malo-se queja

-dejen de comportarse como unos nenes-los reta reiji

-y ustedes después se quejaban cuando les llamaba la atención-suelta ruki mirando a sus hermanos

-shin la ultima vez que se porto mal fue cuando perdió una parte de su cuerpo-dice carla

-…-silencio al escuchar tal cosa

-…tengo hambre-se escucha una vocecita tan tierna que a todos les causo una hemorragia nasal

-yui!?-exclaman sin creerlo

\- si?-otro derrame nasal

-ahora es una niña-dice laito sorprendido

-ahora es mas plana-suelta ayato

-cochino como le vas a ver a una nena-y kou lo mira con asco

-oye no toques mi cola!-grita shin a la rubia

-*sollozos*-

-mira lo que hiciste animal!-le dice subaru mientras consola a yui

-no llores sino teddy te va matar-dice kanato para que se tranquilice

-osito-se tranquiliza, pero los otros lo miran con miedo por lo que dijo

-ahora cuanto va a durar así?-pregunta ayato

-solo un día-le respondo shu

-bitch-chan se ve muy bonita-dice laito llamando la atención de los demás

-es mejor que dejes de pensar cosas inapropiadas pervertido-le advierte subaru

-justin…quiere…saludarte…-dice azusa

Laito solo traga en seco es mejor no hacer nada

-tengo hambre-dice la ojirosa

-ten-le deja reiji en la mesa

-gracias-y empieza a comer encima de subaru

-gatita-le llama la atención-que quieres hacer?-le pregunta

-….-se queda pensando

-quieres ir a la plaza, o al cine, o….-pero se queda callado al escuchar su nuevo éxito

-kou-kun esa es tu voz?-le pregunta

-sip soy un idol-y sonríe contento

-yo también quiero cantar-dice

-entonces cuando termines de comer vamos a cantar-

-si-emite

**Luego de unos minutos…**

-bueno como lo habíamos arreglado, cada uno saca un papelito y depende de que numero le toque canta-de a uno se va acercando y saca un papel

-1!-dice kou

-2!-dice kanato

-3!-dice ruki

-4!-dice reiji

-5!-dice subaru

-6!-dice yuma

-7!-dice shu

-8!-dice laito

-..9…-dice azusa

-10!-dice ayato

-11!-dice yui

-como los tsukinamis no quisieron participar entonces ellos van hacer las bailarinas-dice kou

-que!-gritan lo vampiros fundadores

-nada de que lo hacen y punto-finaliza el rubio-

-*suspiran* ok-

-bueno ahora empezamos-

.

.

.

.

.

( **Devil's Spire!**)

.

.

.

.

**.**

**「M Neko-chan, tanoshinjaou ka… …」**

**Makka na veruvetto shiitsu (Velvet Sheets)**  
**Boku no ikenai shiroppu (Syrup) o ajiwaitai?**  
**Takadaka to maiagatta COIN de**  
**HEADS OR TAILS risei mo TOSS shichaeba ii**

**Harimegurasareta SPIDER'S NET**  
**Tawawa na BODY o THROW-IN**  
**Amai nebatsuki ni oborete**

**Mou, modorenai (modorenai),**  
**Modorenai (modorenai), modorenai――… … … …**

**「Gaman shinaikara ne?… …」**

**.**

.

.

.

.

-hay loca!-grita alguien haciendo que kou pare de cantar

-ahora es mi turno-

.

.

.

.

.

(**GRATEFUL ****DEAD**** MARCH** )

.

.

.

.

.

**LALALA・LALALA・LALALALAN **

**LALALA・LALALA・LALALALAN **

**'koyoi mo tsukibikari ga mabushii ne'**

**NURUi yokaze to tawamureru KIMI ni waratte mitanda**

**itsumo to kawaranu, osanaki hi no obie saigo o itamu,**

**MĀCHI o kanadeyou—…?**

**konoyo de mottomo zankoku de, zangyaku na, kono kuchibiru de!**

**(saa) tsumetai yami no izumi de, futari yuamu**

**(ima) chimamire no DORESU o nuide, choudai!**

**(nee) ochita TANE no nioi ga, BOKU o furuwasu**

**(mou) kusarikake no nou o akete, sosogou!**

**zugai o mitashita ROZE…—kanpai sa!**

**"…nē, **

**onegai dakara, henji o shite yo!"**

.

.

.

.

.

-la onda es que la nena se divierta no que se asuste-dice subaru y el pelilila se baja del escenario ofendido

-yo les voy a ganar-dice el pelinegro confiado

.

.

.

.

.

(tsumetai chi)

.

.

.

.

.

**iki o suu youni, ubattekita**  
**ano hibi tokei no hari wa mujou da ne**  
**mimi no oku e to nagareteku oto,**  
**subete ga aozameteiku kehai**  
**mou, nidoto modoru koto wa nai to**  
**shitteiru no ni, itami wa koko ni atte**  
**anata o ushinaitaku wa nai, na no ni,**  
**doushite, doushite――――…**

**dakara, sekai o, tozashite shimaou?**  
**yasashisa toiu, karen na omoi de, sodatta hana o**  
**sotto mimi moto e, saseba**  
**nē, sou nanda, kami o suku tabi ni,**  
**amai kotoba dake o kaketai――――…**

**'aishiteru toiu kotoba o, hyakunengo mo kakeru kara'**  
**'onegai dakara, kono toki yo, tomamatte'**

**kono hieta chi o, atatamete――――**

.

.

.

.

.

-buuuu me duermo!-gritan algunos

-hasta las bailarinas se durmieron-y señala a los tsukinamis dormitando

-yo les enseño como se hace-y sube al escenario

.

.

.

.

.

(Todo cambio de Camilla)

.

.

.

.

.

**Todo cambio cuando te vi de blanco y negro a color me convertí **  
**y fue tan fácil quererte tanto algo que no imaginaba **  
**fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada **  
**todo tembló dentro de mi **  
**el universo escribió que fueras para mi **  
**y fue tan fácil quererte tanto **  
**algo que no imaginaba **  
**fue perderme en tu amor simplemente paso **  
**y todo tuyo ya soy **

**antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor **  
**tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida **  
**antes que te ame mas escucha por favor **  
**déjame decir de que todo te di **  
**y no hay como explicar **  
**pero menos dudar **  
**simplemente así lo sentí **  
**cuando te vi **

.

.

.

.

.

-que gey-dice shu haciendo que reiji deje de cantar

-ahora me toca a mi-dice el albino-"necesito ganarle a todos"-

.

.

.

.

.

(pluma pluma gay)

.

.

.

.

.

**Valor, a la luz **  
**si eres un Gay tú **  
**Piénsalo (piénsalo) **  
**es tu vida y si dicen lo que digan (que digan lo que quieran) **

**Valor... valor (mucho valor) **  
**Que oscuro es un armario **  
**Sal de ahí (sal de ahí) **  
**y vente aquí **  
**Tu destino es ser feliz... **

**Fiesta Fiesta **  
**Y Pluma pluma Gay **  
**Pluma pluma Gay **  
**Pluma pluma pluma Gay x 4 **

.

.

.

.

.

Los demás solo lo miran con cara de wtf

-pluma gay ya baja del escenario!-le grita yuma

.

.

.

.

.

(primer opening de Dragon Ball Z)

.

.

.

.

.

**El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor)**  
**volar, destellos **  
**brillan en las nubes sin fin. **

**Con mi verdad puedes **  
**cruzar hoy el cielo azul, (el cielo azul)**  
**mi verdad **  
**huye a un golpe de protesi. **

**Como si un volcán **  
**hiciera una erupción, **  
**derrite un gran glacial, **  
**podrás ver de cerca **  
**un gran dragón. **

**Cha la hey cha la **  
**no importa lo que suceda, **  
**siempre el ánimo mantener. **

**Cha la hey cha la **  
**vibrante mi corazón **  
**siente emoción, **  
**haré una genki dama. **

**Cha la hey cha la **  
**no pienses nada, **  
**sólo escucha **  
**sueños hay en tu corazón. **

**Cha la hey cha la **  
**no importa lo que suceda, **  
**sorprender el día de hoy.**

.

.

.

.

.

Y todos los demás se suman y empiezan a cantar como locos hasta el final

-bueno hasta ahora va ganando yuma-dice ruki

-no por mucho tiempo-suelta el sakamaki mayor

.

.

.

.

.

(prince of tenis Make you Free)

.

.

.

.

.

**Kawaita kaze ni me wo sorasazu ni LENS shiboru **  
**Neratta ashita no katachi wo ima utsushidasu yo **  
**Hitori no yoru ni kakureteita **  
**sabita kizuato wo kodou no nami ni keshite **

**Make you free kazamuki wo **  
**Make you free kaeru no sa **  
**Shake your soul omou mama ni **

**Tooi asa yori mo tsuyoi hizashi tachi wo hikiyosete **  
**Oikosu no sa samayou kinou no kage wo **

**Nando mo onaji michi de mayotteru ki ha suru kedo **  
**CURVE no tsugi no keshiki nara kono mune ni egaku yo **  
**RULE no ito ni ayatsurete **  
**Suwarikomu hi ni mo mezashita sora miagete **

**Make you free michi you ni **  
**Make you free sasou you ni **  
**Shake your soul sukoshi de ii **  
**Atsui nodo no oku kitsui yokubou dake **  
**Oshikomete **  
**Amai yume no togegoto sono te ni tsukame **

**Kirei ni hikaru kara ryoute de kabatte **  
**Miugoki torezuni miteta GLASS no yume nado **  
**Kobushi de kudaite **  
**Mata sono te de ubaeba ii **

**Make you free itsumade mo **  
**Make you free dare yori mo **  
**Shake your soul jiyuu dakara **

**Make you free kazamuki wo **  
**Make you free kaeru no sa **  
**Shake your soul omou mama ni **

**Make you free michi you ni **  
**Make you free sasou you ni **  
**Shake your soul sukoshi de ii **  
**Atsui nodo no oku kitsui yokubou dake **  
**Oshikomete **  
**Amai yume no togegoto sono te ni tsukame**

.

.

.

.

.

-te quito el puesto-le dicen al pelimarron

-tch ese señorito- masculla

-yo le voy a ganar por vos-y le guiña el ojo

.

.

.

.

.

(Mueva la carnaza Maldito Peke)

.

.

.

.

.

**Maldito Peke! **

**Ya tu sabes **

**R music **  
**Y ermi records **

**Mueva la carnaza mamasa **  
**Mueva la carnaza mamasa **  
**Ah **  
**Mueva la carnaza mamasa **  
**Veni a mi casa **  
**Que yo te cuento lo que pasa **

**Mueva la cintura hermosura **  
**Mueva la cintura hermosura **  
**Ah **  
**Mueva la cintura hermosura **  
**Nadie te apura **  
**Yo te saco la calentura **

**Dale para abajo ma abajo **  
**Dale para arriba ma arriba **

**Dale para abajo ma abajo **  
**Y te muestra lo que trajo **

**Oooh **  
**Asi mami **  
**Mueva la carnaza mamasa **

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Carla y shin bailan muy sensualmente ayato le tapa los oídos y los ojos a yui mientras reiji le da un sartenazo dejando inconsciente al pervertido

-laito es descalificado-dicen todos

-me…toca…a..mi…-suelta el masoquista

.

.

.

.

.

(kill you again)

.

.

.

.

.

-*sonido de disparo*-

.

.

.

.

.

-*crash*-se rompe un jarrón de la nada

-quien fue!?-pregunta kou

-fue un disparo no?-

-si-

Se fijan afuera y ven a toda la policía afuera de la mansión

-las manos arriba!-le gritan

-nosotros no hicimos nada!-dicen

-cualquier cosa que digan será utilizado en su contra-y los esposan

Luego de que reiji arregle el malentendido los sueltan

Pensaron de que en la mansión hacían trata de persona, al principio los oficiales mucho no lo creían pero cuando fueron al lugar y vieron un sostén en el patio le empezaron a creer a los denunciantes

-tch, como si secuestraríamos a estos dos feos-suelta ayato

-hey!-protestan

-además dijimos que bailen no que se desnuden-les recuerda shu

-sigo…yo…o…-

-ya quedaste descalificado-lo interrumpe kanato

-entonces me toca-y camina arrogantemente

.

.

.

.

.

(Bob esponja)

.

.

.

.

.

**Vive en una piña debajo del mar **  
**Bob-Esponja **

**Su cuerpo absorve y sin estallar **  
**Bob-Esponja **

**El mejor amigo que podrias desear **  
**Bob-Esponja **

**Y como a un pez le es facil flotar **  
**Bob-Esponja **

**Bob-esponja **  
**Bob-esponja **

**El Es Bob Esponjaaaaa **

**Jjajjaja**

.

.

.

.

.

-esa canción otra vez no-dice reiji

-ese chico quedo traumado-opina subaru

-parece un retrasado-suelta ruki y los demás concuerdan con el

Luego de que el pelirrojo termina de cantar…

-y que tal les pareció?-

-horrible el siguiente!-

-lo cante con todo mi corazón-dice melodramático

-siguiente!-

.

.

.

.

.

(..?..)

**Me comí una salchipapa hay que cosa tan sabrosa y me quedo en la garganta porque no tenía para la gaseosa**

.

.

.

.

.

Y los demás aplauden eufóricos por tremenda canción

-uhhhhhh idolaaaaaa!-

-te amo cásate conmigo!-

-una mas y no jodemos mas!-

-no se a ustedes pero a mi me dio hambre-suelta yuma

-si a mi también-dice shin y los demás también dicen lo mismo y se van a comer otra vez

**Luego de unos días….**

-*toc toc*-tocan la puerta

-quien diablos es-masculla reiji

-kyaaaaaaa!-se escucha la voz chillona del cuatrochi alertando a los demás vampiros

-que pasa reiji?!-y aparecen

-reiji!-gritan al ver como su hermano esta tira en el piso y sin ropa

-quien te hizo esto?-le pregunta shu

-..fueron..*cof cof* los….humanos-y cierra los ojos

-reijiiiiiiii!-grita shu

-ya no esta shu-le dice subaru

-dentro de unas horas despertara-dice ruki

-a entonces déjenlo ahí-y suelta a reiji haciendo que se golpee contra el suelo

-ahora hay que averiguar por que atacaron a-pero es interrumpido por su hermano

-chicos tienen que ver esto!-dice yuma

Todos se acercan al pelimarron y ven la pantalla

-estamos en television!-grita ayato

-pero como?-se pregunta el pelinegro

**en la tele...**

-_once personas, diez chicos y una niña se grabaron así mismos cantando canciones conocidas, se hicieron famosos al instante y son los mas vistos en youtube, ah! y no se olviden de las sexys bailarinas_-

-quien nos grabo?!-preguntan algunos

-no lose-dice subaru

-y ahora que hacemos?-pregunta yuma

**pasados unos días...**

-publico! aquí les presento a las populares!-y se baja del escenario

-hola a todos!-dice ayato

-están listos para escucharnos?!-

-siiiiii!-gritan

-entonces vamos a comenzar!-

y así el pelo de menstruación empieza a cantar su canción favorita (cacahuate de la peli de bob esponja) al terminar se suben laito, carla y shin que mientras laito canta los tsukinamis bailan como locas necesitadas y así pasan los demás hasta que termina el recital

después de unos meses los vampiros dejan el grupo y vuelven a su vida normal

-teddy se que fuiste vos el que nos grabo-le dice a su amigo

-tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo-y lo abraza mientras se queda dormido

-...-el peluche solo sonríe con un extraño brillo en sus ojos

* * *

**bueno hasta acá llego mi imaginación, espero que les allá gustado**

**los invito a que lean mis demás historias y no se olviden de comentar**

**nos leemos luego!**

**bye bye :*****


End file.
